One Piece: Devils of The Grand Line
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: 30 years later after Luffy became the pirate king, a young girl, around her late teens, wanted to be the next pirate queen. Finding crew members, while evil is lurking in every corner, would she achieve her goal? Co-written with Barrett M107.
1. Her Name is Cordelia Totemlord

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another story! XD Yes, I know it's completely and utterly stupid to publish another story while having 3 other stories in progress...or 4, I don't quite remember. XD**

**So, yeah. This story revolves around my OC and her crew. So basically, it's after 30 years since Luffy became the King of Pirates.**

**I'm accepting OC's if you didn't notice. I'll write the details you'll need to fill! [This must be PM'ed to me! I'll ignore your OC if it was sent via review! Send the PM with your OC's name as the Subject]**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: **A nickname, like (Black Leg Sanji) and such...

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations:** before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.

**Position: **

**Species:** human, cyborg, fishman/woman, merfolk, skypeian, kuja, etc.

**Hometown:**

**Devil Fruit:** put n/a if there is none.

**Appearance: **

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Usual Voice Tone:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances:** like accessories.

**Clothing:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Personality: **At least write a paragraph.

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History: **Make it detailed. So I can get a feel of your character.

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**Ability:**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:**

(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)

**Color:** what color represents your character?

**Animal:** what animal would your character be?

**Smell:** what does he/she smell like?

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: **one or two songs here, please, that describe your character. put at least one.

**Quote:**

**Heroes: **who does he/she look up to?

**Dream:**

**Battle: ****Write a short story featuring your OC against a villain. Any villain before the time-skip. Arlong, Crocodile, Buggy, Bonclay...etc.**

* * *

**Authors:**** Corii and Barry.  
****Rated:****T in case.  
Genre: Adventure and Humor  
****Warning(s): This contains OC's. If you hate OC's, hit the back button and leave us alone. If you also hate cursing/swearing, then**** hit the back button, and don't flame!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece, or any of its characters. Corii owns Cordelia, and Barry owns Senjiro. We also own the plot.**

**Don't forget to Review! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pure Spirit Cordii. Her Name is Cordelia Totemlord.**

The ropes swung back and forth, back and forth. Cordelia's feet barely brushed the ground when she came down again, the whoosh of air against her face cool and refreshing.

It was still too early for there to be children in the village's park; several elderly women had walked past her spot a few minutes ago, but that seemed to be it. She couldn't sleep so well, not in this sort of good weather, and especially not with this strategic position she had—the park was situated on a hill a little ways from the city. The sun was well on its way up by now, tinting the sky a healthy rosy color.

Although, Cordelia reflected as she shook her long pink bangs away from her eyes, it was getting quite lonely being out here without someone to watch it with her.

She just got out of her salon to take a walk around the village, and she had to sit on the swing.

Cordelia jumped off as she was in a mid-swing. She seemed to be flying a short distance before gravity pulled her. Being a good savateuse, she didn't fall, but instead stood on her feet.

She chuckled victoriously as she walked back to her salon. She took out a lollipop from her suit pocket. She unwrapped it, and threw the wrapper in a nearby basket, before putting it in her mouth.

"Ah~ The sweet taste of sugar!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Cordelia reached her salon, and didn't enter. Instead, she observed herself in the mirror that was on the salon's door. Her white suit was a bit dusty, since she was walking around in dust. Her cobra-hood-like pink hair was still looking good as she styled it.

Cordelia chuckled to herself before turning around to walk in the opposite direction. She needed something to drink.

She walked until she reached a small coffee shop. She threw the lollipop stick into the shop's basket before entering with a huge grin.

"Good morning~ Cordii is back!" she said, waving at the few people who were sitting, talking to each others or drinking.

They all looked at the hyperactive teen with smiles, "Good morning, Cordelia." some of them said, and the others just nodded.

She walked to her usual table and sat. Almost immediately, a waiter came to her, asking what she'd like to drink or eat.

She smirked, "Well, you look like a new waiter. Just tell brewer-san that Cordii is here." she said, before smiling innocently at the waiter. The waiter nodded and left.

She rested her head on the table, not noticing some sort of a gang enter the shop.

"Alright people, hand over your money and we won't kill you." someone threatened in a dangerous tone.

Cordelia looked up and frowned. The people were scared, because he held flintlocks in his hands, and it seemed that his followers had swords.

She stood up, and walked over to the guy wielding the flintlocks. "Why don't you leave before I give you a good beating?" she said, with an innocent smile.

The guy frowned and pointed his gun at Cordelia, "Who do you think you are, brat?" he spat at her.

Cordelia's smile widened, "Me? I'm Totemlord Cordelia, also known as Pure Spirit Cordii." she said with a smile.

He glared at her, "Don't play with me, kid!" he growled and his followers seemed to get ready.

"Five against one isn't fair, ne? Robber-kun," she grinned happily, "Whirlwind From Above," she chuckled, and before he got the chance to ask what that meant, Cordelia disappeared.

Apparently, she jumped high in the air, before twirling around. Her legs looked like a whirlwind. The robber didn't have a chance to run, and Cordelia's feet collided with his head multiple of times. The guy fell on the ground, fainting.

Cordelia landed gracefully on her feet, and smiled at his followers. Pointing at their leader, she said innocently, "Brain tremor."

They gasped, hurrying to their leader to take him to the village's doctor. The people inside the shop stood up and clapped for Cordelia. She smiled and went back to her table.

She saw the cup of coffee and five packets of sugar. She chuckled, and drank her coffee in silence.

Everyone knew that Cordelia was a good fighter, but her innocent act is misleading.

She put 100 Beli on the table before leaving the shop to go back to her salon. Cordelia took out another lollipop to suck on. She hummed to herself as she walked. She stopped as she saw a woman with spiky blue hair.

Her eyes widened, and then a frown replaced her smile. She walked angrily to the woman, "You! Why don't you take care of your hair!" she shouted in anger, getting out her scissors and comb that were in her belt.

The woman was surprised as Cordelia began working on her hair. After a few minutes, the ground was covered in blue hair.

"Ha! I'm finished~" she cooed, taking out a mirror to show the woman her new hairstyle.

There was no spiky hair, instead it was shoulder length silky straight blue hair that matched the woman's pale skin perfectly.

The woman observed her new hairstyle before grinning, "Thanks, youngster. I think you're the famous hair-dresser, Cordelia?"

Cordelia nodded rapidly with a grin, "Yes! That's me!" she said, and excused herself to go back to her salon.

Cordelia bought a magazine on her way, and began reading. She stopped reading as she saw a picture of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Under his picture, there's another 8 pictures. Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook.

They were the pirates that Cordelia was a fan of. She liked how they were pirates, and good pirates that is.

Something caught her interest at the end of the article, it said that Luffy left a great treasure. A treasure that only the next pirate king would find.

Cordelia ran over to the port, to find her adoptive father's pirate ship. Yes, Cordelia was a pirate, and she sometimes accompanied her father in his adventures, and now she wanted to start her own crew.

Cordelia grinned like a child, and jumped up high in the air, twirling around, "Yes, I'm gonna be the Pirate King," she said, landing gracefully on the ground, "Err queen." she corrected herself, before running over to her salon.

She knew the basics of being a pirate. She just needed a crew, and she was sure she'd find a good crew.

Cordelia entered her salon, to get her maps and some supplies. Her father taught her some navigation skills, and she would be using those skills. She observed the maps, and found that there was an island next to hers.

She decided to go there, but first, she needed at least one crew member to start her journey.

Cordelia chuckled, and ran towards the town center, where skill competitions were held there. She'd choose her first comrade.

_I'm gonna be the pirate queen _Was the only thin she was thinking of.

* * *

**End of the First Chapter! Please review! :3**

Here's my OC details:

**Name: **Cordelia Totemlord

**Nicknames:** Cordii

**Alias: **Pure Spirit Cordii

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **27th of May

**Former Affiliations: **Hair-dresser

**Position: **Captain, and the Barber of the crew.

**Species: **Human

**Hometown: **Egur Village, North Blue.

**Devil Fruit: N/A**

**Appearance: **She has waist-length pink hair that looks like a cobra hood, and hazel colored eyes.

**Skin Color: **Fair skin

**Height: **5'9"

**Usual Voice Tone: **Innocent tone, and scary in serious battles.

**Markings: **A Jolly Roger tattoo on her left arm.

**Other Physical Appearances: **She always wears a gold necklace that has a picture of her brother.

**Clothing: **She wears a man white suit on top of a pink dress shirt. She also wears matching white dress shoes. Around her waist was a belt that held scissors, combs, and a hair sprayer.

**Weapon(s): **Her legs are her weapons.

**Personality: **She's hyperactive, and easily get distracted by sugar. She is a bit outgoing and would never turns down a battle. She cares for her comrades. She gets angered if someone underestimated her fighting skills. She's not naive, and pretty clever, but when she sees sugar (She knows the difference between Sugar and Salt), she pretty much can't attack, she just defends. In battles, she's serious and scary.

**Likes: **Good friends, sugar, a good challenge, sugar, Tea, Coffee, sugar and animals. Did I mention Sugar?

**Dislikes: **Rude people, underestimating her, anyone who make funny of her love of sugar, fire, and cheese.

**Fears: **Autophobia (Fear of being alone) Pyrophobia (Fear of fire)

**Hobbies: **Hair-dressingand writing stories(in her free time)

**Possessions: **Scissors, hair sprayer and combs.

**Odd Habits: **Sucking on a lollipop all the time.

**History: **You'll find out.

**Color**: Baby pink and white.

**Animal: **The Dove

**Smell: **Strawberry, and sometimes of Caramel.

**Favorite Type of Season and Island: **Spring. And tree-fulled islands.

**Favorite Foods: **Anything with Sugar.

**Least favorite Food: **Cheese

**Themes: **I Can't Wait to Be King, from The Lion King.

**Quote: **"Brain tremor!" after winning a battle.

**Heroes: **Sanji, for being a famous 'Leg-fighter'. And of course, Monkey D. Luffy.

**Dream: **To become the next Pirate Queen. And also to be a famous hair-dresser.


	2. The Bloody Devil-err Doctor

**Okay, that's the fastest update I've ever done! Well, I'm glad that some people sent OC's, but I'm quite sad that only one person reviewed. But I should be grateful, ne?  
**

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy! And please review! **

**And special thanks to Barret M107 for writing the fight scene! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bloody Devil...erm Doctor.**

Cordelia pouted as she reached the Town Center. It seemed that no competitions were held at that moment. She found a nearby chair, sat on it and sulked.

She knew everyone in the village, and knew everyone's talents. But she didn't want to choose someone without seeing how good their talent was. She stood, knowing that sulking wouldn't help her, and walked aimlessly in the streets.

Cordelia took out a lollipop as she walked. Unwrapping it, she mumbled childishly, "T's not fair." she put the lollipop in her mouth.

She continued walking until she reached a crowd of people who seemed to be interesting in something.

"Huh?" she tilted her head, "Might as well see what's up." she said to herself.

* * *

The grey haired young man quirked a grey eyebrow upwards and scowled in annoyance. He took a more voracious bite out of his apple as he looked at the four thugs in front of him.

"One last warning. Back off." He stated.

The one who was supposedly the leader stepped forward and brought a pair of wooden tonfa from behind his back. He pressed a button on the handle and blades extended from the front end. Two others brandished knives that gave off a glint under the sun and the fourth, the biggest of them all, wrapped chains around his forearms, no doubt for more devastating hits.

The grey haired young man sighed and set down the rucksack he was carrying and took of his sunglasses as well, hooking them in to his shirt pocket. He raised his arms and showed serrated rings on his thumbs. He began to drag the left along his right arm, letting blood run from the cut.

"Huh? Well look at that! Guy is so scared he's killing himself for us!"

The young man's face remained the same, not even a wince, his scowl still in place.

"Guess again."

The blood began to move and wrap around his arm, surprising the four thugs and passersby who ran away and looked on from a safe distance. The red liquid wrapped around his arm and disappeared up his sleeve.

He flexed his arm and placed his free hand in his pocket, "I'm only going to need this one.."

The leader scoffed and brandished the tonfa, letting the sun shine off of the steel, "Cocky bastard, Aren't ya?"

The young man was silent as he punched the ground and tore out one of the cobble stones and threw it like a discus, letting it go and soar through the air, hitting the largest right in the nose with a sickening loud crack and felled him. The giant hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Kill'im!"

The knife wielders charged and the young man was off like a shot to meet them. One fell back while the other lunged forward with a stab. The grey haired young man maneuvered around it and his sandal clad feet slid across the ground smoothly as he spun around his first attacker.

He reached back and grabbed the first's collar and pulled him in front of him just as the second attacked with a stab as well. The knife pierced through his friend's skin and the grey haired young man kicked his human shield in to the other knife wielder, sending both of them falling to the ground.

The Tonfa wielding thug attacked with a slash from his right and he raised his arm, his blood covered skin blocking the blade.

The thug proved why he was the leader with a swift barrage of slashes and stabs, putting the grey haired young man on the defensive and he was slowly pushed back.

"We just wanted your money…" He stabbed for the young man's face and he dodged but his cheek was nicked. The thug lashed out with a kick and made contact with the young man's leg just below the kneecap and took his leg out, "Now I want your head on a platter!"

In a blink of an eye he had the blades crossed at the young man's neck but he managed to jumped back in time but fell on his butt with only one leg to stand on at the moment.

"Now!"

Two people from the growing crowd jumped at the young man from behind and unsheathed swords.

'_I won't be able to block in time!' _

A moment later there was a white blur and the two thugs were dispatched and were sent crashing in to a nearby food vendor's cart.

"That was low!" Cordelia exclaimed. The thug leader growled in annoyance at the newcomer. The grey haired young man stood up and popped the knee that was taken out. A rather lively looking girl jumped in front of him with a bright smile. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth waving enthusiastically at the grey haired young man.

"Hiya!"

The young man blinked. A moment later the girl made a move and kicked back, her foot making contact with one of the knife wielder's shoulder and the grey haired young man caught the wrist of the other before he could stab the girl in the back.

"Hi." He snapped the man's wrist and made him drop the knife and then threw him aside.

"Need some help?" She asked, not having moved from her spot. The grey haired young man looked over her head, being a few inches taller and saw the leader dash towards them.

"Duck and kick." The young man stated. He crossed his right arm over his chest and swung without warning. Cordelia ducked and he deflected the thugs attack with his arm and caught his wrist. She swept her leg across the ground and knocked the thug off of his feet.

The grey haired young man swung the thug overhead and slammed him in to the street and swung him overhead again and threw him away, watching as he rolled to a stop.

"Whatever gets these idiots out of my way faster." The young man said to Cordelia with a slight sigh.

The thug got back to his feet, his grip tightening on his weapons. He saw three of his men were unconscious, one had ran away scared and the giant of a man was still unconscious after the hit to his nose.

"Bastards!" He dashed forward again as the two separated and the grey haired young man dashed to meet him, faster than the girl and the thug. He reared his right arm back and the thug crossed his tonfa to block the punch but the wooden weapons were shattered by the punch and the thug stumbled back.

Cordelia jumped off of the taller young man's shoulder and raised her right leg high as she came down.

"Hey hold on a sec-Gah!" he couldn't finish speaking before Cordelia's heel came down on his head. Hard. Cordelia landed on her feet safely as the thug swayed on his feet, his eyes rolled back in to his head.

"Brain tremor." She poked his forehead and he fell back onto the ground, unconscious, with a thud.

Cordelia clapped her hands like a child, looking at the crowd with a grin, "Now that was a good fight."

She pulled a lollipop out of her pocket since her other one fell when she fought. Unwrapping it, she walked over to the grey haired young man.

"Nice to meet you, Blood-kun." she said, an innocent smile adorning her face.

The young man quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, "Senjiro," he said in a deep voice.

It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow, but then she shrugged.

"So, Senji-kun, about what you did back there, it's the powers of a Devil Fruit, I'm sure of it," she said confidently, as if she knew everything.

Senjiro only nodded, and went over to pick the rucksack he dropped before fighting. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

He only walked a few inches before Cordelia jumped in front of him, "Where to?" she asked.

He ignored her, and took out a cigarette. Lighting it, he looked down at her to see a frown on her face.

"I don't like people ignoring me!" she shouted childishly, crossing her arms and pouting.

He inhaled, before exhaling a stream of smoke, and that made her frown deepen.

"Smoking isn't healthy ya know," she said, attempting to take the cigarette from his hand.

He glared at her, "Look, kid, I know what's healthy and what's not," he said, and pointed at her lollipop, "Consuming a lot of sugar is bad."

Cordelia looked at her lollipop, "Nope. At least it doesn't have have an affect on my lungs, whilst cigarettes―"

"―Don't argue with a doctor, kid." Senjiro scowled at her, turning around her to walk.

A big grin found its way on Cordelia's face, "A Doctor?" she exclaimed loudly, running after him, "Say, why don't you join me?"

He kept walking not looking at her, "Join you in what?"

"Join my pirate crew!" she said, stopping in front of him.

Senjiro looked at Cordelia's grinning face, before looking at the sky. His dream was to explore the seas, and being a pirate was going to help him with that.

He didn't know how long he was thinking about her request until she coughed, "So? What do you say, Senji-kun?"

He sighed, "Alright alright, I'll join you." he said, and couldn't help but to smile mentally. That girl had so much enthusiasm.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2. Please review! Review if you wanna your character appear soon! **

_**The Crew:**_

_**1- Captain: Cordelia Totemlord**_  
_**2- Doctor: Senjiro Kazuya**_

**Keep an eye for the next chapter! -Grins-**


	3. The Young Chef, Lightning Bolt Gale

**As of now, my Co-Author on this story is Barret M107 since he gave me a lot of ideas! **

**And I'm still accepting OC's! But don't send a Doctor, an Archeologist, a Navigator, a Cook, or a Musician. I already got those! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Young Chef, Lightning Bolt Gale**

"For the last time, I'm sorry.." Senjiro said with a light scowl as he dropped his rucksack down on to the docks and jumped down after it, Cordelia tossed down the large mooring line for him to tie down her ship, The Pure Dove.

The pink haired sugar addict jumped down with her brow furrowed, she took the lollipop from her mouth and pointed it in Senjiro's direction.

"Reading a map is not that difficult when it's _right_ in front of your face!"

Senjiro sighed, "You're the worst navigator ever!" Cordelia exclaimed with a small pout.

Senjiro deadpanned, staring at his captain for a moment before he swung his leg up, tossing his flip-flop in to the air where he caught it and whacked his captain over the head.

"Ow! Meanie!"

"Doctors and Navigators are two totally different professions." Senjiro said, sliding his footwear back on and lighting a cigarette. He inhaled and then exhaled a stream of smoke in to the air.

Cordelia and Senjiro had set sail not long after meeting and after quite a bit of arguing and sailing around for hours with no land in sight, all thanks to Senjiro's piss pour navigation skills, they finally docked at a small island town to stock up on supplies.

There was a high growling sound and both of them looked at Cordelia's stomach, "Ahh! I'm hungry!"

Senjiro reached in to his rucksack and pulled out an apple, "Here."

Cordelia looked at the fruit in his hand. No sugar, but it was sweet at least.

She took the sweet fruit out of his grasp and took a large bite out of it.

"Is that all you carry in there?" She asked, pointing towards his rucksack he slung over one shoulder. Senjiro nodded.

"My Devil Fruit gives me a very high metabolism so I have to eat..And I like apples." Cordelia nodded and swallowed her bite of apple. She paused and blinked for a moment before looking towards the town.

"What is it?" Senjiro asked as he exhaled another stream of smoke in to the air.

"Sugar." Cordelia took off at a sprint and Senjiro stomped out the cigarette before jogging after her. Neither noticed the trio of fins slicing through the water's surface before disappearing underneath a moment later.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all of the desserts!" Cordelia was in love. The sheer amount of fresh, sweet pastries sitting in the window on the rotating display and all of them that were being served inside, the sweet aroma attracted her like a magnet, "Sugar!"

"Oh no you don't.." Senjiro sighed as he caught Cordelia by her belt and kept her from running inside and pulled her back.

"Aww! Why not?" She asked with a pout.

"Limited money.." Senjiro started to walk and pulled Cordelia along behind him, "And all that sugar is going to give you a cavity."

Cordelia pouted and crossed her arms. She fell in step with the Doctor of her crew when she knew he wasn't going to relent, Senjiro merely shook his head at his captain's actions.

The pair walked through the town, discovering it was like a rest stop of sorts to eat, buy food. It was a restaurant island. Cordelia was having a difficult time deciding and Senjiro was panting from moving towards one place before having to jog after Cordelia to another. It was a hazard of smoking, but also slowly turning in to a reason for him to smoke more.

They weaved around and through the large crowds of the bustling merchant island. Senjiro looked around a bit uneasily, he could feel his heart beat picking up every time he got stuck in the middle of a particularly large crowd but Cordelia gave him a push in the right direction.

"Pick a place already." Senjiro said, leaning against the outside of a restaurant and lightly panting. He moved to grab his cigarettes from inside of his open pink shirt with black tribal flowers when Cordelia looked at the place he was leaning against.

"This is it!"

Before the two could enter a commotion was heard inside and a female voice. They entered the eating establishment without hesitation.

* * *

An averaged sized young man with fair skin and spiky blond hair was in the kitchen of the prestigious Lightning Lobby Restaurant, moving around and preparing many dishes at once like a well-oiled machine. Nothing less was expected of him, being one of their top chefs.

Chopping onions with lightning speed, he began to fry them in seasoning while moving to the steak salad. He looked up hearing a commotion outside and moved to the entrance of the kitchen.

"I told you no!"

"C'mon doll, you can do us this one favor, can't ya?" He could see a table with four rather rough looking men, no doubt pirates, sitting at one of the tables with plates stacked up. A waitress, a friend of his, was glaring harshly at one whose cheeks were flushed from drinking.

She clutched her serving tray to her chest and smacked away the man's hand the moment one of his fingers brushed against her uniform skirt.

"Aw, now that's no way to treat a customer!" He exclaimed with a grin, slamming his hand on the table. From where he stood he could see the pirate move his jacket aside and the waitress gasp and take a step back.

While he could not see what it was, the fear on her face gave him an idea of what.

His eyes narrowed as he took a tentative step out of the door and electricity sparked around his right hand as it balled in to a fist.

"Don't make a fuss and no one gets hurt, one free meal won't hurt now will it, Doll?" the waitress slowly shook her head, "Good! Bring us more drinks!"

The band of pirates began to laugh heartily as the waitress walked towards the kitchen with a look of disgust and she yelped as one of them smacked her rear.

In the heat of the moment she whirled around and the sound of skin meeting skin silenced the restaurant as she smacked the pirate. He and the other two hopped to their feet while the leader started to chuckle.

"You make problems for us…" He stood up and in a blink of an eye drew a Flintlock pistol from his pocket, "We make problems for you!"

The pirate that was slapped grabbed the waitress' wrist and pulled her forward and the blond chef moved to run at them when a flip-flop flew out of nowhere and struck the leader on the back of the head with enough force to pick him up off of his feet and sending him falling face-first in to the floor.

"Wha-" Another was silenced by a white flash that sent him flying in to the wall, leaving a shallow dent upon impact. He fell on to the floor, unconscious.

"This is like the fourth time this has happened since I met you."

"Ah lighten up, Senji-kun!"

"Agh! Who did that?" The leader barked as he turned around, his grip tightening on his pistol. The blond then noticed a young man with short and spiky steel grey hair wearing an open pink and black shirt with nothing under it and black shorts that stopped at his mid-calf, the flip-flop his as he slipped it back on to his foot.

The other was a pink haired girl wearing a white men's suit over a pink dress shirt. Her vibrant pink hair styled in a fashion that made it look like a cobra hood.

The grey haired young man waved and gave a stoic 'hey' while the pinked haired girl gave a more enthusiastic wave and hello.

"You four…" She stopped and glanced at the one she had knocked out, "You wouldn't happen to be causing these nice people trouble, would you?" Cordelia asked.

The leader glared at the two and shouldered his pistol while the two other pirates that were still conscious grasped the hilts of the cutlasses at their sides. "What's it to you?"

"If you are…" Cordelia smiled innocently, but her hazel colored eyes became as cold as ice, Senjiro merely popped his neck, "Then we'll have to kick your sorry butts out on to the street."

The two pirates fully unsheathed their cutlass and jumped to their leader's sides as he pointed the weapon at Cordelia, "Big words for a little brat." Her gaze became much harsher.

Before anything else could be done a flash of blue struck the gun and the leader yelped in pain as the red hot weapon dropped from his hand, smoke rising from it while it lay on the ground.

"Now what?!"

The chef made his presence known at this point. His electric blue eyes were narrowed at the leader of the group. He raised his right fists, blue electricity sparking around it. "Now you have me to deal with."

"Oi…" Senjiro got the young man's attention and he motioned his head to the leader, "I take you called dibs on him?"

The young chef smirked, that was the answer.

"Then the small fries are ours then!" Cordelia exclaimed, popping another lollipop in to her mouth, causing the two subordinates to glare her way and make the leader laugh.

"Just try and fight me!" He dared, "I'll cut all of you down!" He cried as he drew his own cutlass in the blink of an eye. Many patrons ducked under their tables and waitresses and waiters as well, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"Hmph." The young chef smirked as he dashed forward a second after Cordelia and Senjiro. The pinked haired girl dodged around the first slash from the leader and the next from the subordinate and jumped, landing a powerful kick to the pirate's chin and sending him sailing through the air.

The leader and the other subordinate lashed out at Senjiro who dodged both and stuck the lesser pirate in the sternum with the tip of his elbow and he avoided a secondary stab from the leader's hidden knife.

The young chef opened his right fist and bent his fingers to claw and he swiped at the leader as electricity sparked more around his hand and he jumped back to avoid a slash.

"Not quite! Try Again! Close..But no Cigar! Hahaha!" Cordelia laughed gleefully as she danced around her opponent and his sloppy sword attacks.

Normally she would be serious, but this opponent was nothing.

"Hold still!" He cried in rage after failing in another attempted to cut her. Cordelia poked his forehead and knocked him off balance before she hopped up and swung her right leg and her shin made solid contact with the man's head, sending him crashing in to a wall with enough force to knock him out.

"Brain tremor."

Senjiro side-stepped a vertical downward slash and tripped his opponent, causing him to fall flat on his face and drop his weapon. Before the man could recover, Senjiro stomped on the back of the man's head, causing the carpeted wooden floors to crack. He stomped again and again and again with a little more speed and force each time and doing so with a stoic expression.

One final time buried the pirate's head in beneath the floor and slightly in to the foundation of the restaurant.

"Rragh!" The leader of the group slashed and slashed with speed and precision even in his angered state. He nicked the young chef's navy blue jacket a couple times. The leader stabbed and slashed in succession and then slashed for the young man's legs when he saw the opportunity.

He jumped back and avoided the attack and the leader lunged forward with a stab.

"Gale!" The waitress tossed the chef named Gale a knife and the moment his hand wrapped around the hilt, electricity sparked around the steel blade. He held it reversed in his hand and slashed. Their knives clashed and Gale's cut through his opponent's as if he was made of butter.

The leader saw this and ducked under a speedy slash that followed and slashed for Gale's torso. The chef slashed and broke the blade in two; the stub of what was left missing him by a couple inches.

The leader tried to get away but Gale dropped the knife and grabbed his collar with his left hand and reared back his right as electricity sparked around it.

"Lightning Fist!" Gale threw his punch and made solid contact with the leader's face, sending volts of electricity through his body as he was sent sailing through the air and crashing through one of the bay windows in to the sea outside.

"A Devil Fruit…" Senjiro muttered as he saw the power the young man had.

Gale drew his fist back and winced as a spark burned his skin, but shook it off. Cordelia walked up to the young man with a bit of skip in her step.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, popping yet another lollipop in to her mouth. Gale stuffed his hands in to his pockets and narrowed his eyes slightly at her and then Senjiro as he walked up beside her, bending down and collecting his rucksack.

He looked them over once before averting his eyes to the broken window, "Thanks…for helping my friend."

Cordelia smiled, "Happy to help!" There was silence between the three of them, Senjiro having nothing to say. A moment later the silence was broken by a rather loud growl from Cordelia's and Senjiro's stomachs, causing them both to blush.

"I'm still hungry.." Cordelia placed both hands on her stomach and Senjiro groaned a bit; all of that walking combined with what just happened had worked up both of their appetites.

Gale looked at the two of them with a small, amused smirk and looked at his friend, the waitress, who nodded with a smile. He looked back at them, "Take a seat; I'll have your food ready in a few minutes."

The three unconscious pirates were disposed of outside and taken to jail while Cordelia and Senjiro were seated. Within a few minutes a large meal was prepared and set before them. Stew, Meats, Vegetables and Fruits, all of it was almost artfully prepared in one way or another

"Dig in." And that they did. Their combined hungers stacking plates on their table as seconds were asked for and even thirds of some of the delicious dishes. Cordelia had actually stacked more plates than Senjiro.

"Wow.." Was all the stoic doctor could say as he leaned back in his chair and patted his slightly bloated stomach.

"Amazing.." Cordelia sighed. Gale chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you cook all of this yourself?" the pink-haired captain inquired. Gale nodded and the waitress chimed in.

"Gale is one of the top-most chefs in the restaurant, simply amazing!" the young chef scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Want to join my Pirate crew?" Cordelia asked casually. Gale blinked at her, as if not having heard her correctly and the pink-haired girl jumped up with a bright smile on her face.

"C'mon! We need an awesome cook like you! And those powers are bad-ass!" Gale looked at her and blinked again.

'_Pirate Crew…This…this could be my chance…'_

Gale looked the girl over and then to Senjiro glanced back as he stood up and then back to Cordelia who was waiting for his answer.

"…Yeah, I'll join your crew." The girl jumped up in joy then pointed a thumb to her own chest.

"I'm Totemlord Cordelia by the way! And I'm your Captain!" Gale's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Senjiro who merely nodded.

The Doctor of the crew gave a nod of his head, "Senjiro Kazuya.."

"But we call him Senji!" Cordelia said, poking his cheek. Gale chuckled at the pair.

"I'm Gale Percival.." He greeted them. Now that they got a good look at him, he looked to be the same age as Senjiro with short spiked blond hair and electric blue eyes. The kind look on his face was quickly replaced by one fiercer with a wild grin.

"Senji, feel like having a sparring match?" Senjiro waved his hand passively.

"I'll pass.."

"Come on! After all of that action before, I want to fight!" The trio began to talk, mainly Cordelia and Gale as they walked out of the restaurant.

"HEY!" The Head Chef burst from the kitchen, steam coming out of his ears he was so angry. His voice shook the restaurant and spooked the trio of Pirates, "WHOSE GONNA PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!? AND ALL OF THAT FOOD!?

"Just a heads up, he is the only person who scares me.." Gale said, paling a bit.

"Then we should…"

"Run!" Cordelia cried and all three of them made a mad dash for the docks.

"Wait!"

They stopped and all three of them were jogging in place, "We forgot supplies." There was a crash from the restaurant and Senjiro ducked under a skillet.

"Follow me!" Gale took the street to their left and Cordelia and Senjiro followed. The Head Chef continued to rant and rave from the broken bay window.

* * *

**And that's all for Chapter 3! -Grins-**

_**The Crew:**_

**_1- Captain: Cordelia Totemlord_**  
**_2- Doctor: Senjiro Kazuya_**  
**_3- Cook: Gale Percival_**

**Reviews:**

**fangirl-4-evEr-xx: Thanks for sending Viela. Your character is interesting, but you've sent it via PM, and I previously said that I wouldn't accepting OC's via PM's. But since your character got my interest, I couldn't say no. -Smiles-**

**LunaticSavage: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you've found it interesting. And you might as well give credit for ****Barret M107 ****since he's the one who wrote the fight scene! -Grins-**

**Hell Devil 13: Thanks for the review! And here's chapter 3! Hope you liked it. **

**jinrebust: Thanks for the review. And I'm glad that it helped you on your story. And thanks for the criticism as well, I will keep that in mind.**

**Reiviyoruka: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you didn't see any typos. -Grins- Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Redcap55: Thanks for the review! And Cordelia is somewhat based on me. Yes, I have an obsession with sugar. I hope you didn't wait too long.**

**onixdragon: I'll go check your OC! Hope you liked the chapter! **


	4. Problems on the Starcross Islands-Part 1

**Not much to say, except that the next couple of weeks I'll be having exams! And I'm lucky to have a great Co-Author like Barry! -Grins- **

**Enjoy reading! And don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Problems on the Starcross Islands. Part 1.**

**_Warning: Coarse Language._ **

"Waaah! Why haven't we hit land yet!?"

"You've got a guy with the directional sense of a five year old manning the wheel."

"Doctor. Not Navigator. I can't be any clearer than that."

After departing from the restaurant island with their newly appointed crew chef, Gale Percival, the three crew members of the Pure Dove were currently at sea, looking for the next place to stop and resupply. Between Cordelia's appetite, Senjiro's constant hunger and Gale preparing large meals, food supplies had become scarce.

After a day and a half at sea…

Not only that, but they also seemed to be lost, not an island in sight for as far as they could see.

"You try steering the fucking ship in the direction of land that you can't even see.." Senjiro muttered with a lit cigarette between his lips, the chef of the crew being and his attitude having become yet another reason to smoke while on board.

"I could probably do a better job than you.." Gale retorted, sitting on the railing of the ship, lighting a cigarette of his own with a spark of electricity.

Cordelia was currently situated at the head of the ship, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun while she looked around, trying to spot land, completely unaware of the argument ensuing behind her between the only two members of her crew.

"Is that right?" Senjiro inquired with a light scowl, "Want to come up here and prove that?"

"Nah, there's no saving us from your crappy navigating skills.." Gale prodded. He grinned, but quickly scrambled to hold on to the railing as the ship veered right briefly, nearly throwing him over the side. He sent a glare Senjiro's way.

"Hey asshole! You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Senjiro said blandly. He moved his head quickly and dodged a quick bolt that was aimed for his head.

"Oi! What's the big idea?" He dodged another.

"If we're playing games, I've got one! Dance, Doc! Dance!" Gale fired quick lightning bolts at Senjiro who dodged, ducked and danced around them. He huffed and jumped over the railing and threw a scalpel straight at Gale, who dodged it easily and the surgical tool embedded itself in the wooden rail.

Senjiro cut his left arm deeply and the blood morphed and formed a cylindrical protrusion and it became longer as he pulled it from his arm. The weapon finally formed in to cross-spear a little taller than Senjiro and he spun it over his head before pointing it at Gale, whom slammed his fists together, electricity sparking around them.

"You can make weapons, huh?" The chef grinned, "Good! More fun for me!"

He ran forward and drew his fist back, Senjiro reared back with the spear. Both of them swung at the same. Both attacks collided and Senjiro was thrown back by an electric bolt but he landed on his free hand and spun, Gale jumped back to avoid being cut.

Senjiro jumped on to his feet and Gale hopped in to the air. The chef fired an electric bolt and Senjiro cut through it and continued to spin. Blood flowed in to the spear and he thrust the spear forward, Gale's eyes widening as it extended.

He caught the blade of the spear between his electrified hands and snapped off the center blade just before he fell. Senjiro returned the spear to its previous length and the blade reformed.

"You're just full of surprises aren't ya?" Gale asked, taking a brawler's fight stance. Senjiro spun the cross-spear over his head before pointing it at Gale.

He remained silent with his light scowl still present. Both of them let the butts of their cigarette's fall from their mouths and they stomped them out at the same time.

At that exact moment they shot forward, Senjiro rearing back to slash and Gale cocking his arm back to deliver another electrified punch. Just before they could collide….

"Cut it out!" Cordelia appeared between them in mid-air with her legs held out wide, their eyes widened and they tried to get out of the way as their captain spun. Cordelia's feet connected squarely with their heads simultaneously and both of them were sent flying towards opposite sides of the ship.

Gale's electricity dispersed and he rolled across the ship's deck, he hit the railing, upside down with his feet in the air.

Senjiro's blood spear flew out of his hand and became liquid that fell in to the sea a moment later and he was sent flying headfirst through the opening between to railing posts, his shoulders stopping him from going any further.

"You Bakas! This isn't how friends should be acting!" Cordelia chided them.

"He is not my friend!" they yelled in unison and tic marks appeared on their foreheads, though they could not see Senjiro's, "Don't Copy me!..!" The two of them growled in annoyance, "Shut up!"

"Wow! It's like you two can read each other's minds!" Cordelia said, applauding them.

"It wasn't a trick.." Gale said as he righted himself and dusted his clothes off. Senjiro sighed quietly, still with his head between the railings, he reached in to his pocket for both his cigarettes and lighter and put one between his lips and lit it. He quirked an eyebrow up seeing his blood still floating amongst the water, beginning to fade, and something darker and…moving underneath it, but only for a brief second.

He shrugged and looked at the sky.

"Senji-kun, when are you going to get up and steer the ship?" Cordelia asked, leaning over the railing beside Senjiro. He glanced up at her.

"I was actually enjoying the silence.." He murmured.

Cordelia pouted a bit, "Meanie." The grey haired doctor sighed and pulled back. He stopped for a moment and put his hands on the posts on both sides of his head and pulled back again. He grunted and continued before he stopped. A deadpan expression on his face…

"What is it?"

"…..I'm stuck.."

There was a long pause, even Gale who had taken a couple steps over to see what the problem was. A moment later both the Captain and Chef burst out laughing. Gale bent over holding his sides from laughing so hard and then fell on his butt. Cordelia stumbled back and fell on her butt as well.

Senjiro blushed lightly but it disappeared and his patented light scowl came back to his face, "It's not funny..Just get me out…" He grumbled.

"Hahahaha! Yeah..We…We'll just b-Hahaha! Break…Break the railing.." Gale said between his fits of laughter, trying to calm down.

"No!..Hahaha! No B-breaking the..Hahahaha! the ship!" Cordelia put her hand over her mouth.

"Then how do you expect to get me out?" Senjiro asked. He sighed in slight annoyance, the two of them still laughing and not having heard a word he just said. Eventually they did stop…Eventually.

"I don't give a damn how you do it…Just get me out of here!" Senjiro shouted in a rare show of anger, struggling to free himself and flailing his legs trying to free himself. Gale went in to another fit of laughter while Cordelia thought of ways to free him.

Neither of the trio of Pirates noticed their ship wheel or the ship itself slowly turning. It was neither the winds pushing it through the sails nor the wheel moving of its own accord with no one manning it, but the current. The Pure Dove was heading in the direction of a line of water that was moving much faster than ocean around it.

"Don't we have butter or something?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not wasting perfectly good butter on freeing his sorry neck." Gale responded.

"I'll show you sorry! Lean in a couple feet and I'll knock you out!" Senjiro shouted again, flailing his feet in an attempt to strike the chef but Gale had made sure he was standing outside of the good Doctor's range.

"Tough talk for a guy who has his head stuck!" Gale prodded, laughing again at Senjiro's misfortune and the Doctor of the crew flailed again.

"Will you two just get alo-Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Cordelia was interrupted as the Pure Dove shot forward at incredible speed. Both Gale and Cordelia were thrown back and they yelled as they rolled and bounced across the deck of the ship until they hit the cabin's wall. Senjiro's body moved but his head stayed in place and his neck popped.

"Aaaaahh!" All three of them were yelling over the rushing water as the ship was moving at amazing speeds.

"What is this? A whirlpool?!" Gale yelled trying to force himself up by the force of the winds pinned him against the railing of the wall of the Ships cabin.

The Dove could not be controlled at the speeds it was moving and the three members of its crew were unable to do anything about their predicament.

Senjiro managed to open one eye a bit against the powerful winds that were whipping at his face and it widened.

"Guys! Land ho! And it's coming up fast!" He yelled, but it was a futile effort as none of them could move against the wind. The mast began to move and rotate. The sails angled themselves and it slowled them down and with that, a wave they hit, the Pure Dove hopped in to the air and came crashing down in to the more calm waves.

Cordelia and Gale were sent tumbling forward and Senjiro's body hopped up and came down with the ship.

"Whoa…" Gale grumbled, trying to stand up and failing, wobbly from the speed, "I think I'm gonna be sick.." He stumbled on to his feet and went to hurl over the rail but the ship came to an abrupt halt, Gale being thrown again on to his side and he emptied his stomach contents, though it was on to the ship and it slowly ran over the side.

"Eeeew! You're cleaning that up!" Cordelia said. She stood up and went to straightening out her outfit when she noticed strands of her hair sticking to her face and in the blink of an eye she brought out a mirror.

"Aaaaaaah!" Gale and Senjiro, who was miraculously freed after one of the posts broke, both sat up.

"What?" their slightly worried expressions became deadpan as they saw their captain not in danger, but frantically trying to return her hair to its original style.

"All of that wind ruined my hair!" In a little under a minute, Cordelia's vibrant pink hair was back to its cobra hood style and she sighed contently, "Much better." She looked around and gasped before running to the side of the ship.

"We hit land!"

Gale and Senjiro looked over the railing with her, Gale looking at the bow of the ship and he pointed, "We hit it all right.." The bottom of the bow of the ship had struck a sandy beach and while there was no damage they could see, the Pure Dove's bow was stuck in at least five or six feet of sand and rocks.

"Damn…" Senjiro muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey let me get one…" Gale said. Senjiro held up his middle finger in Gale's face while he exhaled a stream of smoke from the corner of his mouth and Gale went on the verbal attack. While the Doctor and Chef of the Pure Dove commenced arguing –Gale doing most of the talking- Cordelia hopped down in to the sand below and looked at the ship for damage.

She smiled as thankfully there was none. She looked up and down the coast line and then ahead to the thick forest of brush and trees in front of her. She could see light poking through in a few places between the leaves but could not see very much within. A couple mountains of grey stone stood tall a ways off from the beach.

"Bring it on, mister High and Mighty!" Gale exclaimed, slamming his fists together to get electricity sparking

"I'll cut you apart…" Senjiro said dangerously, cutting his arm and letting the blood flow and begin to morph.

"Hey! You two stop fighting and get down here!" Cordelia shouted. Gale glared while Senjiro scowled but they stopped and jumped down.

"So what now? Dig the ship out and get it back in the water?" Gale inquired, seeing how far the Pure Dove was buried.

"Maybe there's a village or something on the island…" Senjiro lit another cigarette before he continued, "Or at least some fruits, we need the supplies."

Cordelia looked around for another moment before she popped a lollipop in to her mouth and nodded, "One of us should stay with the ship in case there are other people on the island..Not it!"

"Not it."

"Dammit!" Gale sighed. He sat down lotus style and sighed again, "Fine..I'll stay with the ship…" He said begrudgingly.

"All right! Have fun Gale-kun! Senji-kun!" and with that, Cordelia took off sprinting down the beach. Senjiro blinked once and turned around and walked at a steadier pace, leaving Gale with the ship without a word.

Gale huffed and looked around; he saw Cordelia's quickly retreating figure and Senjiro's slowly retreating figure walking down opposite sides of the beach. He started to draw in the sand.

"Bogus…"

* * *

From a mountain said, a lone figure stood. He dressed in black, silver stars and moons decorated the velvet cloak he wore. A saber in a black scabbard was hanging at his hip and his face was covered by a featureless mask with a single eyehole.

A brass telescope was raised to that eyehole, looking out at the fast moving water that surrounded the island and the ship that had struck the beach and moved up to the Jolly Roger that was waving in the wind. The dark-clothed man retracted the telescope and stored it in the bag at his side. He sighed.

"Pirates…" He opened a long grey light blue almost grey eye and from where he stood he could see the leaves of trees rustling and from there the rustling broke off in to three paths.

Without a word he jumped over the side and slid down the steep slope of the mountain to another ledge below and continued to do this as he descended the mountain side.

* * *

**-With Senjiro-**

"What a pain.." the Doctor of the Pure Dove sighed. He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply before releasing a couple rings of smoke in to the air.

He looked around. "Water…waves…sand…trees…" He stopped and looked down, "A rock…" He kicked the rock at his feet. He picked up a high whistling and a moment later he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He dived forward and rolled across the sand.

He stopped in a kneeling position and saw a steel tipped dart embedded in his shoulder. He plucked it out and let blood run out of the wound along with a clear liquid.

His steel grey eyes narrowed at the trees. He could hear the rustling but saw nothing within the darkness under the canopy of leaves. Three more darts flew out and held up his arms in front of his face. Three sharp pains and he plucked each one out as he stood back up.

He crossed his arms with the serrated rings on his thumbs touching his skin, "Come out so I can cut you down.." He said dangerously.

The rustling stopped and one by one he saw four sets of red eyes open among the darkness of the canopy. This unnerved him, but he didn't show it, he couldn't.

"Let's go!" He sliced his arms and his blood morphed in to scythe blades. He dashed forward, kicking up sand and the four enemies dashed out of the treeline; revealed to be four figures clothed in black fur cloaks with wooden demon mask.

Senjiro slashed at the first two who dodged around him with incredible speed and he felt a sharp pain in his back. A third stabbed at him with a crudely made stone dagger and Senjiro cut through the weapon with ease. The fourth hit Senjiro with a dart in his left shoulder while the third moved away.

The Bloody Devil whirled around to see his four opponents lined up in a row, their black cloaks in stark contrast with the deep ocean blue and light sky blue of the background.

He plucked out the dart in his shoulder and the one in his back before brandishing his scythe blades. He dashed forward at the same time as his four opponents.

Senjiro danced and dodge around them, slashing with his scythe blades and using his blood to lengthen the blades to try and at least nick them but his opponent's speed was far more than he thought and they only seemed to get faster as Senjiro attempted to attack and fail.

The Bloody Devil was that easy to strike either. His lanky build made him nimble and quick, his battle style was similar to that of break

dancing, he spun on his back, head, his flared legs and arms kicked up sand, keeping his enemies at bay, but only for so long.

Senjiro pushed off of the sand in to the air as one of his masked opponents attempted to stab him with a stone dagger and he slashed down, aiming to decapitate one. He never noticed the shadow above him until it was too late.

Senjiro felt a blunt object strike the back of his head and a searing hot, sharp pain soon followed. His vision tunneled and his weapons fell apart in to liquid blood. He hit the sand with a thud, he felt something warm oozing down the back of his head and a moment later, he was unconscious.

* * *

**-With Cordelia-**

"Dammit.." Cordelia muttered under her breath as she ran across the coast with three dark cloaked figures with wooden demon masks hot on her tail.

She had been confronted minutes ago and was overwhelmed by their speed. She opted to running instead of fighting them, if she could wear them out even a little then she would have a chance.

"Ah!" She felt another sharp pain and she quickly plucked dart out of her back right shoulder. It was the third that had hit her and there was no doubt that they were poisoned. Cordelia could feel her body heating up, sweating profusely. She felt faint and she felt her heart beating faster.

She skid to a stop and whirled around. She back flipped as one of the demons stabbed at her feet and Cordelia lashed out with a roundhouse kick.

The masked figure dodged it and the two others moved to attack but Cordelia deterred them with some feint kicks.

She looked around quickly, the three figures around her at great speeds. Cordelia raised her legs to block attacks and used her hands as well, but was struck by two more darts and one landed a solid punch to her ribs.

"Bastards!" She snarled. She dodged and stabbed and flipped on to her hands. Cordelia flared her legs wide and started to spin, using her hands to move around and separated the three demon masked assailants.

Cordelia started to slow down and then stumbled, falling one to her back, panting heavily with her cheeks flushed. She rolled on to her hands and knees, trying to lash out but stumbled and fell face first in to the sand. She tried to lift herself up, only managing to lift her head to see her three attackers standing over her. The middle one lifted his foot and brought it down.

**-With Gale-**

"So…Bored…" Lightning Bolt Gale sat on the beach surrounded by seven different sand castles, multiple sand scribbling's and doodles that he had made in his time guarding the Pure Dove. Guarding the Pure Dove….from absolutely nothing.

He finished the eighth and fell on his butt with a sigh. He looked up at the sky with his electric blue eyes. A moment later he stood up and across from him, instead of five of his sand castles, was now five figures cloaked in black fur wearing wooden demon masks.

Gale grinned, "Thank you, guard duty.." He slammed his fists together.

* * *

**End if chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**I'll reply to the reviews later! -Grins sheepishly-**


	5. Problems on the Starcross Islands-Part 2

**-Problems on the Starcross Islands. Part 2.-**

**Warning: Coarse Language. **

Cordelia eyes fluttered open. Her body felt heavy, she was looking down at her lap and she was seeing double. Her whole world felt like it was spinning. She attempted to move her arms but couldn't. She looked down more to see that her legs and torso were bound in a strange blue-green material.

There was a groan from behind her and she became coherent enough to notice the firm surface her back was against but it wasn't cold or solid like stone, more warm like a body.

She managed to weakly raise her head and peer over her shoulder to see something larger and…pink sitting behind her. Senjiro.

"Sen..ji..kun?" She wheezed out weakly only to be overtaken by a coughing fit, her body jerking furiously. There was a rustling and out of the corner of her eye she saw at least a dozen figures clad in black wearing wooden demon masks. They were sitting around a fire, all of them looking at her, but only for a few brief seconds before returning to the fire. Now that she could see, if only a little, there was a small village of straw huts and it was night-time…

There was a pained groan behind her. She didn't raise her head, she couldn't, her head alone felt as though it weight fifty pounds, "Sen…ji." She was overtaken with another coughing fit.

"Shut up.." He groaned. Yep, it was Senjiro. "Fuck…" He groaned.

"What.." Cordelia wheezed.

"Seastone ropes…The have negative effects on devil fruit users…" He groaned again, "They take away our powers first of all." He groaned again and coughed, "The rest just hurt like hell."

"Who are they?" Cordelia wheezed. If Senjiro could have seen her, he would've seen pale, almost sickly skin, bloodshot eyes. She felt as though she would faint any moment…

"Don't know…"

"G-Gale?"

"Don't see him…" His brow furrowed. Something didn't sound right. Senjiro thought back to his fight on the beach. The darts.

"Cordelia?"

"Huh?" She let out before coughing again; her vision was too blurred to see the small dark droplets land on her pants.

"When these guys attacked you, did they use dart? Did you feel sick?" He questioned. He doubled over with pain as he felt the seastone sap his energy. He'd be as useless as a wet noodle in a fight with these guys now; their only hope was Gale and chances were low he even knew they were missing.

"Uh huh.." She let out weakly. Senjiro shifted and found one of Cordelia's hands. He skin was a tad cold to the touch but that was nothing to worry about directly. He felt her pulse. Much slower than it should be, even for someone regaining consciousness.

"Cordelia, you've been poisoned.."

"Wha-" She was struck by another violent coughing fit and Senjiro grit his teeth, this wasn't good. He was useless and Cordelia was no doubt getting weaker. The ropes had no effect on her but that poison did. They were both useless.

"Cordelia…" No answer. "Cordelia!" He hissed harshly.

"Huh?" She let out, stirring a bit.

"Stay awake, all right? I need you to stay awake…" He said. Cordelia weakly raised her head and it fell back against Senjiro's back. She lulled to the side; her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"I don't know how the poison acts, it could move faster in your sleep, just stay awake." Senjiro said; a hint of worry in his voice. He couldn't do anything without his blood or use of his hands for that matter.

"But I…I'm.." He could feel Cordelia's head begin to lull and shook her a bit, as much as it hurt him with the seastone ropes.

"Cordelia! Stay with me! Just stay awake!" He snapped harshly and he felt her body jolt, "If you fall asleep now I'm gonna give you such a whack on the head when I get free!" His eyes snapped forward as he saw the group of demon-masked figures stand up around the fire. They started to speak in a language he didn't understand and walked towards them.

Senjiro cursed underneath his breath as one of them grabbed Cordelia by her hair and another grabbed his shirt and began to drag them along the ground towards a two level ziggurat that what looked like a dozen more of this people were walking towards.

Whatever they had planned made Senjiro's heartbeat increase, that, and the dozens…maybe hundreds of skulls that littered the ground around the stone temple. Human, Animal and Fishmen alike, some were even impaled on wooden pikes.

Others looked fresh and flesh and dried blood still clinging to them. The masked people began to drag them roughly up the stone steps of the ziggurat. On both levels of the stone temple, torches were being lighted.

"Cordelia, are you aw-Agh!" Senjiro by one of the natives stomping on his head just as the other side of his head was lined up with the edge of the step. The shot dazed him and his head lulled as they were dragged up the last few steps and tossed through the air. They came down hard on the stone and slid near the center.

Senjiro could faintly pick up a scent he was familiar with. Blood. The summit of the ziggurat was covered in caked, dried blood. He cursed again.

* * *

A ways off from the village, in one of the taller trees standing amongst the hundreds of the forest stood the masked man clad in black. One hand was on the hilt of his saber at his side and the other holding his telescope up to his eye.

He could see two people being dragged to top of the ziggurat, torches being ignited as well. He had seen many things happen atop the sacred stone temple, none of them were ever pleasant and torches were a sign of something worse. He collapsed the telescope and placed it in his satchel.

"Appeasing the stars once more…" He spoke quietly, "Such savages." He said with disgust now, "They could never understand such heavenly beings…Nothing that monstrous could ever serve the stars." With his thumb, he pressed the hand guard of his saber and a small portion of the steel glinted in the light.

He jumped down from the branch and began a steady pace towards the village.

* * *

The natives began to speak in their tongue and one brandished a jagged stone knife and freed Cordelia and Senjiro from bindings. One dragged Cordelia away and another dragged Senjiro. Their limbs were splayed out while they lay in the center of two of the five large circles atop the ziggurat.

They spoke again and Senjiro looked around. He was free but the seastone had sapped too much of his energy to do anything remotely useful at the moment. Cordelia was in no better shape from the poison…

Cordelia's head lulled around as she tried to take control, but her body wasn't listening; her muscle control was almost nonexistent. Not even her mouth was working; her tongue lulled and her words were slurred and jumbled.

"Sen..ji.." She let out.

"Dammit…" The Doctor of the Pure Dove cursed again. He could see them gathering around the edge of the summit and raising their hands to the night sky, the crescent moon was directly above them.

Two members of this mask wearing tribe walked over to Cordelia and Senjiro. From their black fur robes they extracted jagged edged, stone knives. Senjiro's eyes widened and he screamed at his body to move, but all he could do was twitch his little finger.

"God Dammit…" He hissed under his breath as they raised the knives. He closed his eyes…

A moment later there was a noise akin to a gasp or yell and there was a heavy thud. His first thought was Cordelia, he craned his neck and saw that she was okay just before they stomped his head back down on to the stone.

He managed to look up and his eyes widened at what he saw. A body clad in blue that was stained red was lying balled up on the stone, fresh blood was still running and it began to pool around the body. He could even see some yellow amongst the dark red in the moonlight.

Gale.

"No!" Senjiro's cry earned him another stomp on the head and was dazed again, his vision blurred but he could still make out another of cloaked natives walking up the steps. There were murmurs all around and one began to speak to the one that had just arrived while the two by Cordelia went to check on Gale.

The talking seemed to grow increasingly angrier and the one new arrival hadn't said anything. He tilted his head and the one who was speaking began to angrily yell.

"Uhmm…Sorry, but I have no idea what the fuck you're saying…" Senjiro's eyes widened and the newcomer's hands shot out from beneath the robes and bolts of lightning shot the two standing over Senjiro in the chest and sent them sailing over the edge of the ziggurat.

They all shouted and the black clad figure moved quickly, the two standing by the bloodied body were sent flying over the edge of the summit as well by powerful punches. One of the dozen standing near the edge dashed at the attacker with a stone knife while his back was turned.

The attacker grabbed his own wooden mask and took it off as he whirled around and smashed the wooden demon mask in to the face of the native and sent him sailing through the air. He rolled to the steps and rolled down them.

Two more attacked but the attacker threw off the cloak, to reveal Gale still alive and grinning as well, though his jacket was gone. Both natives ran around the cloak to avoid being blinded but one was blast in the chest by a lightning bolt and sent flying in to another.

The other was met by Gale's Lightning Fist, sending him flying through the air and on one of the wooden pikes below.

The rest of the natives that stayed stationary on the summit or began to sidle around, looking for a blindspot to attack Gale from. Gale slammed his fists together.

"So, who's next?"

"Took you long enough…" Senjiro muttered as he began to try and force his body to move again. He could move his left leg from his knee down and his right arm.

"C'mon!" Gale motioned them forward as he took a brawler stance. His left hand up to guard his face and his right arm extended and bent at the elbow, "Let's Rock!"

Five charged in from different directions. Senjiro twisted his body and swung his leg, managing to trip on and Gale dashed over. He grabbed the falling native by his cloak with both hands and spun around, letting him go and throwing him towards the other four.

He slammed the heels of his hands together and bent his fingers as if getting ready to claw. Electricity sparked and a ring of light formed around his fingertips and expanded. Electricity sparked in the center…

"Look out for Cordelia!" Senjiro cried.

"I see her, Thunder Bullets!" Gale exclaimed. In the blink of an eye he fired dozens of round electric balls at lightning speed, bombarding the four that had moved to attack him. He had struck three but the fourth used one of his fallen comrades as a shield and threw him at Gale.

"Nice tr-" He was interrupted after moving out of the way, two of the masked natives on him. He deflected a stab from one but was punched square in the face by the other. He forced through their attacks and delivered vicious, electrically charged lariats to their necks and knocked them off of their feet.

"Be quick about it! Don't show off!" Senjiro said, failing to stand again and falling on his face.

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Gale retorted, dodging high speed attacks and countering them, making sure to knock them away from Cordelia.

"Cordelia's been poisoned you dumbass!" Senjiro yelled. Gale stopped in his attack and received a punch to his face and knee to his ribs. Electricity crackled around him and reared both of his arms back and clapped them together. The sound of thunder echoed and a powerful shock wave picked up all the natives around Gale and threw them through the air and off of the ziggurat.

"..That changes things." Gale said in a more serious tone. He helped Senjiro up first and over to Cordelia who was mumbling incoherently, her head lulling from side to side with sweat beading her furrowed brow.

"Dammit…" Senji bite in to his thumb and let his blood run free. He grunted but there was no transformation.

"What's going on? What happened to your powers?" Gale asked as Senjiro felt Cordelia's pulse and put his ear to her chest.

"They bound me with seastone ropes. My devil fruit isn't working right now…" He mumbled. He closed his eyes and then cursed under his breath, "Her pulse is weaker! They poisoned Cordelia to knock her out…" He placed both hands on her chest and pumped three times and then pointed to her heart.

"Give her a small jolt!"

"Bu-"

"Do you want her to die?!" Gale's expression changed and he gave Cordelia a small jolt. Senjiro placed an ear to her chest again and then pumped three more times, "Again." Gale did so and Senjiro put his ear back.

"Stable…for now.." He forced himself in to standing, his legs wobbling. He fell on to one knee.

"Why isn't the poison affecting you? They used it on you too didn't they?" Gale asked. Senjiro nodded.

"My blood expels any foreign substances like poison and venom from my blood stream, they knocked me out the old-fashioned way, a rock to my skull." Senjiro explained while he to work checking on Cordelia. "Curing her will take a while if my powers don't return soon…We have to go, there could be more of them."

Gale nodded and Senjiro attempted to stand and was successful, though still a little wobbly. "You take Cordelia, you can move faster than me right now and if more of those bastards show up, you have to run."

"And if they catch you? Then we won't be able to heal Cordelia, you take her and I'll cover you.." Gale said, electricity sparking around his slightly blackened hands. Senjiro noticed this but didn't question it.

"Fine…Help me.." The Doctor and Chef of the Pure Dove working together managed to get Cordelia on Senjiro's back. The steps would take too long so the two young man opted to slid down the smooth trails lining the steps.

They reached the ground, Senjiro stumbled but recovered. Gale formed a javelin of electricity and reared back, "Thunderbolt!" He let it fly and impaled a native as he burst from the trees, pinning him to a tree, leaving him to convulse wildly as he was electrocuted.

"They have to be close, let's move." Gale said, holding his right wrist, thin trails of smoke rising from his hand.

Senjiro nodded and the three of them started in to the forest, hopefully in the direction of the beach.

They ran alongside one another, continuing to check on Cordelia to keep her conscious.

"I'm…shleepy.." She slurred. Gale gave her a quick jolt.

"Just hang on a little longer.." Senjiro said. He looked at Gale who gave him a worried look. Senjiro turned back to keep his eyes on the forest ahead of him but stopped and reeled back, three darts having struck him in the chest.

"Dammit!" He hissed, falling to one knee. Gale used wild electricity to knock them out of the air from the front and from behind them. He stopped and winced, smoke rising from his hands, but didn't quit. He formed two lightning javelins and threw them, hitting targets but more darts came at them, but they found cover.

"Son of a-" Senjiro muttered, pulling the darts from his chest. He saw Cordelia about to fall over and he caught her. He lightly slapped her cheek and shook her by her shoulders.

"Wake up!" He said.

"Senji!" Gale said, slamming his fists together with a pained look on his face, three natives dashing from the trees.

"We'll fight together.." Senjiro took two scalpels from inside of his shirt and turned them between his fingers. Gale didn't argue and they waited for their attackers.

"Enough.." A deep voice spoke. From above, a figure clad in black and silver landed in front of them and in a flash of gleaming steel, drew a blade from the scabbard at his hip. Two natives ran in the trees again but the third stabbed at their rescuer.

He thrust the saber he held and with a twist, parried the jagged knife and deflected the native's arm. He thrust forward just as the saber lined up with the right eye and pierced through the wooden mask, the tip of the blade exiting the back of native's head. He pulled the saber from deceased's head and with swung the blade, flicking it clean of any blood.

He turned to the three crew members of the Pure Dove, his face covered by a featureless white porcelain mask. He was dressed in a rather regal, yet also strange fashion and held his hands behind his back, making no move to grasp the saber.

"And you are?" Gale asked, electricity crackling around his fists.

"Just like a pirate, no manners at all.." He sighed. His only visible eye closed for a moment before it opened again to survey them. One was injured and one was getting weaker as the time passed.

"I insist that you three follow me if you wish to see tomorrow's sunlight." He said, "The natives are not of the friendly sort."

Gale and Senjiro glanced at one another, "No choice…"

"It could be a trick.."

"I can assure you it isn't, now, we must go." The masked man insisted. No arguments were made and Cordelia was placed on Senjiro's back again and the group of four sprinted through the forest.

A pair of glowing red eyes watched them disappear in to the dense forest from the darkness of the trees. Around him dozens of smaller red eyes opened.

A wicked, guttural growl echoed through the forest trees as the eyes slowly faded to nothing.

**Barrett M107: Sup everybody? I had originally planned for this to be a two-part, but it's going to be three. How Exciting! Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter because next time…**

**The Thril****ling conclusion to Problems on the Starcross Islands! See you next time!**

**CorGryphonFeather: -Jumps in- Barry will write for a while since I have to study, and exams...Please review! We wanna hear your opinions! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **


	6. Problems on the Starcross Islands-Part 3

**Barry: Guess who's back? I always deliver and so Corii and I present…**

**The Starcross Island Finale! Enjoy! –Grins-**

* * *

The group of four, The Pure Dove pirates and their masked rescuer trekked through the forest of the island, meeting little resistance from the natives. Only three had attacked them and were quickly dispatched not long after.

"This way…" He pushed brush aside to allow them to see a stone incline leading up to a cave in the mountain side.

"Ugh.." Senjiro fell to his knees, his breathing was heavier and sweat rolled down his face. His grip loosened on Cordelia but Gale caught her.

"What's up?"

"Poisoned…when my blood..wasn't working….I'll be fine." He attempted to stand but nearly fell again; the masked man caught him and supported him as they began to climb towards the cave. Gale was carrying a panting Cordelia.

"She's not looking good." Gale called up.

"The poison is spreading…" Senjiro said. Gale looked down at his Captain. This was bad, really bad. He was injured, Senjiro was weakened, Cordelia was near-death as it was and to top off this fucked up sundae, they didn't even know who the masked guy was.

Also they had insane natives chasing after them to sacrifice them to God knows what.

Hell of a time.

They reached the cave and the Senjiro stumbled away from the masked man to vomit over the edge. Ignoring this, he ushered Gale to set Cordelia on a cot set up near the back of the cave. He did so and winced at his own slightly burned and blackened hands.

"What's going on?" Senjiro asked, walking up behind the chef and seeing the injuries.

"…I…haven't fully mastered the Goro Goro no Mi so using so much in quick succession has…some negative side effects."

Senjiro ran a hand through his hair, still looking weak from the poison, "Most of my medical supplies are back on the Pure Dove…Damn.." He began to search through his shirt; eventually he extracted a roll of medical bandages and some burn ointment.

"Use this…" He tossed them to Gale who caught them with a pained expression.

"What? Not gonna help an injured man, Doc?"

"I'm not rubbing another guy's hands…" Senjiro grumbled as he slid down the cave wall, a coughing fit taking over for a moment, "When you've got a knife or spear sticking out of your body then you can come and see me."

"Gee, thanks.." Gale muttered with a deadpan expression.

The masked man looked between the two.

'_Devil Fruit….' _He glared at the two lightly with his visible eye but then looked over his shoulder to the unconscious Cordelia; she was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He moved over to a bucket of collected rain water and soaked a cloth and folded it over her forehead.

"Who are you?"

He looked back over his shoulder to Senjiro who was looking at the ceiling. "Are you addressing me?"

"I know the other two people in the cave with us, so yeah, I'm addressing you…" He said bluntly, another coughing fit coming on.

The masked man narrowed his visible eye at the doctor, "I am Mortimer Mizare…I would ask for your names, but the likelihood of you living through tonight is very slim."

"Whoa!" Gale exclaimed, "Time out! Don't go writing off us as dead yet, we faired pretty well against them and one of us is unconscious!"

"She is dying…" Mortimer said in a melancholy tone, looking at Cordelia's weakened form, "That poison…there is a cure but it's in a remote part of the island, you would never make it back in time, no matter how quickly you run."

"I can make it!" Gale exclaimed, glaring at the masked swordsman. "I can turn in to lightning and be there in a split second!"

"No, you cannot. You do not know the island nor do you know what lurks in its dense forests…" Mortimer explained, "I have been trapped on this island for seven months, two days and sixteen hours exactly." He glanced at Gale and Senjiro who were looking at him oddly.

"When you live on an island of savages with no way off…there isn't much more to do that than count the hours as they go by…"

"What did you mean there is no way off of the island?" Senjiro asked.

Mortimer didn't speak but moved to the mouth of the cave and Senjiro followed him.

He took the telescope from his satchel and extended it. He passed it to Senjiro, "Look there…" He pointed out to the sea. Senjiro could see their ship still on the beach but also something strange, a wide stream of water that was moving much faster than the sea around it.

"What the hell?"

"It's a rip current, though you can already see why it is not like the normal ones. This island we are on is one of many of a series and the rip current you see passes between them like a loop, the water always moving and never slowing down."

Senjiro passed the telescope to Gale as Mortimer continued, "It is impossible for any small vessel to survive the fast moving water, ships like your own will either continue through the loops for an unknown amount of time, or be lucky enough to be smashed in to splinters against the rocks of the island." He has seen many a time before.

"Your ship was fortunate enough to make it out of the current…but your luck, I'm afraid is non-existent, as you can clearly see." The doctor of the crew stuffed his hands in to his pockets and Gale collapsed the telescope and returned it to Mortimer.

The Doctor of the Pure Dove was struck with a coughing fit, blood speckled the ground and he nearly fell over the edge but was caught by Gale and taken back inside and set against the wall.

"Thanks, Sparky."

"Don't mention it, Shizu-chan…"

"Call me that again and I'm sowing your lips shut."

"I'd like to see you try."

Mortimer watched on with mild curiosity as the Doctor and Chef of the Pure Dove began to exchange insults again. They acted so nonchalant even though they knew the danger they face, well…a portion of what they face.

They stopped once Cordelia was struck with a horrid coughing fit and Senjiro followed.

"Now do you understand…" They looked in Mortimer's direction. He was not facing them, but the outside of the cave now, "Believe me, it is better to die from that poison than to face the fate that nearly befell you last night."

"Just what the hell are you on about now?" Gale inquired.

"There is something much worse on this island than the natives you faced. Much, much worse." He spoke darkly. "You could barely fight the natives themselves. The girl is dying, the grey-haired one is becoming weaker and you, lightning user will only aggravate your injuries if you continue to fight."

He turned to them, his visible eye looked rather sad but widened when a monstrous roar was heard from outside, Gale moved to the mouth of the cave, trees were rustling in the distance and crashes could be heard as he saw large trees fall not too far off from them.

"The hell is out there?"

"Something much, much worse." Mortimer said cryptically.

"Mortimer…"

The masked swordsman turned to Senjiro who rose to his feet. He was paler than usual and he was breathing heavily, "Do me a favor…" He bit his thumb until he drew blood, "Help Gale keep those bastards busy…"

Mortimer did not respond, instead he watched as Senjiro stumbled to Cordelia's side and rolled up her sleeves. He cut five small slits in to her arms and opened her shirt slightly to cut a small slit in to her chest. He dropped blood in to each wound and fell back. He was panting heavily and sidled back until his back was against the wall.

"Let's Rock!" Gale jumped down and slid down the incline of the mountain side. Mortimer stayed in place.

'_They are Pirates…the Devil Fruit…' _He thought. Natives of the island burst from the trees and Gale rained down upon them with Thunder Bullet from the high ground of the mountain side.

"Thunderbolt!" He let two javelins of lightning fly; one hit its target but the other missed and obliterated the middle of tree. He slammed his fists together and jumped down in the fray of speedy black cloaks and demon masks.

Mortimer looked over his shoulder to Senjiro just sitting there, looking up at the ceiling. He looked back down at Gale.

'_Bravery in the face of imminent death…'_

* * *

"C'mon! Lightning Fist!" Gale slammed his fists together and dodged a stabbing from one and lunged forward, landing a solid punch to his face that shattered his wooden mask and sent him flying in to a couple of his comrades.

He was punched on the back of the head but recovered and spun around with an angered battle cry and the back of his fist connected the side of the Native's head, "Whose next?" He asked with a grin.

Gale jumped in to the air and slammed the heels of his hands together wincing in pain as the electricity licked at his skin, "Thunder Bullets!" He poured more energy in to this to expand the electric ring even further and rained down upon the Natives of the island with a hail fire of electric bullets.

"I wasn't built to lose!"

Mortimer watched on, unmoving from his spot at the mouth of the cave, though his hand subconsciously moved to the hilt of his saber.

"Aaaaagh!" Gale gave a battle cry as he clapped his hands together and released a shockwave across the battlefield, roaring thunder echoing through the air. He jumped back, panting heavily and sweat running down his brow.

He slammed his fists together but yelped and dropped to one knee.

"Fuck…"

The natives saw their opening to attack each brandished either a jagged dagger or gauntlets with three steel claws. Gale gritted his teeth and electricity sparked all around his body as he forced himself back on to his feet.

"C'mon…" He motioned them forward as he took a weak and loose brawling stance. The natives took steps towards him but were stopped…

The roar of a beast shook Gale to his very core, he could feel his blood run cold and his arms dropped from his stance. Mortimer's eye closed, trying to block out the earth shaking roar. Senjiro glanced towards the mouth of the cave with slightly wide eyes and even Cordelia stirred and cringed at the noise.

Large, ape-like hands reached out of the shadows of the forest canopy and settled upon two large trees. In the blink of an eye, the trees were pushed aside. No, more thrown aside like they were paper weights and sent crashing in to other trees and even a native or two.

From the forest with thunderous steps came a large ape-like monstrosity. It walked on two legs standing at least ten feet tall, covered in dark blue fur.

Its arms as long and wider than Gale, long enough that they dragged across the ground with the hunch in the beasts back. Its lower jaw was wide and its bottom row of teeth were visible, jagged and slightly reddened, no doubt from blood.

The upper portion of its face was like that of the natives mask though the crown of the beasts head was star shaped with a point in the center, as if it were a helmet of sorts. They bowed to the beast, dropping their weapons and beginning to chant in their tongue.

* * *

"The Star Beast…it's here…" Mortimer murmured. He looked over his shoulder at Senjiro who was looking in his direction. Moritmer looked down at the battlefield below, Gale facing the Star Beast.

"What the fuck was that?" Senjiro wheezed.

"A creature the natives worship…It arrived the day a meteorite struck this island, causing a portion of it to sink. The natives saw it as a God of sorts and make sacrifices to it, shipwrecked pirates, large offerings of animals, even their own kin, they don't care."

Senjiro looked at his feet. For once, he was worried.

Mortimer looked at Gale and then to his hand that was wrapped around the hilt of his saber.

* * *

Gale took a step back in shock at the creature staring him down. He could see it in the beast's eyes that he was hungry and that gaze told him the beast had locked on to its next meal.

Gale hardened his gaze and his electric blue eyes sparked with fierceness. He slammed his fists together and one was surrounded by electricity and in the other he formed an electric javelin.

"Want some big guy?" He taunted, spreading his feet, "Come and get it! Chef Gale is about to fry your ass!" The beast through its arms in to the air and reared its head back and roared heavenward. Gale cringed at the noise and his electricity faltered briefly.

The beast slammed its fists down and charged. It's jagged, gnarled teeth with bared to tear Gale apart. The Chef of the Pure Dove reared back with his lightning javelin and narrowed his eyes.

"Thund-"

He was interrupted as a mass of black and silver landed in front of him. His eyes widened when he recognized it as Mortimer. His right arm was reared back completely with his saber pointing towards the beast, his left hand extended with his middle and index finger resting just below the tip of the blade.

Mortimer's visible eye narrowed.

"Mor-"

The young chef was silenced as the beast was upon them. Mortimer's eyes shot open and he lunged forward, he took a single step and thrust the saber forward.

The Star Beast stopped in its tracks, its jagged teeth and drooling maw mere feet from Mortimer. A small breeze drifted by and a drop of drool fell from its open mouth. The very moment it hit the ground, Mortimer pushed forward and twisted the saber counterclockwise.

The beast roared as it was sent sailing through the air by a powerful burst of wind; it went crashing in to the trees and fell many.

"Holy!" Gale exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Mortimer stood erect and placed on arm behind his back and held his saber before him, pointing to the sky. "Months of practice…"

The Beast roared with rage as it thrashed around and finally got back on to its face.

Mortimer pointed the blade directly at the Star Beast and narrowed his eye.

"En Garde!" He said.

* * *

Senjiro smirked from his seat with his back against the cave wall. He could hear Gale's exclamation and the Star Beast roar again. He reached in to his shirt pocket and extracted a cigarette and his lighter.

"Good luck…" He lit the death stick between his lips and inhaled. He glanced down at Cordelia whose breathing was calmer than before. He felt her forehead, the fever she had was dropping.

He flexed his own hand and then exhaled the smoke. His eyes closed.

* * *

Mortimer ducked under a swipe from the beast and lunged forward, jabbing it in the chest and he pushed forward, causing the Star Beast to stumble back.

"Thunder Bullets!" Gale struck the beast and the natives as they attempted to attack Mortimer from multiple directions.

"Many thanks!" Mortimer said. He took a step back and dodged a slash from a pair of claws and parried a stab from a knife. He struck a native in the face with a kick and slashed his saber at the air, causing them to separate.

"Thunderbolt!"

Mortimer was alerted to an attack from the beast from behind. He turned his head to see the monstrosity swipe at him with one of its massive arms only to be struck in the wrist by Gale's electric javelin. He screeched and thrashed the volts of electricity passing through its body.

"Oh Yeah!" Gale pumped his fists in to the air. The Star Beast ripped out the lance and raised its fist and slammed down with such force that anyone on the ground nearby was pushed in to the air and it roared with such force that it cracked the ground further around it.

Mortimer was thrown back by the force of the roar and his mask flew off. Gale saw this and looked down. His eyes widened but Mortimer was quick about recovering his mask.

"You're in battle, do not get distracted." The masked swordsman jumped back in to battle.

Mortimer dodged around a succession of attacks from the natives, he parried and jab. He kicked and even once swung his arm back and landed a strong backhand to a native whom attacked him from behind. He returned to his fencing stance and gracefully dodged and danced around their attacks.

He saw the beast jump in to the air, aiming to take Gale as his next meal just as before and he jumped up in front of it.

"I swear upon the stars, today shall be your end, Beast!" He exclaimed with a new determination in his voice. He took his stance from before, though pointing the sword down slightly at the beast.

"Can you stop talking like someone's grandpa, please?" Gale said.

"Hah!" He jabbed forth and the stopped the Star Beast in mid-air. There was a brief pause as if they were frozen and Mortimer did just as before and pushed forward with a twist of his saber.

The Star Beast was sent crashing in to the ground but not as Mortimer had intended him too. He hit the ground and used his feet and hands to stop himself in a crouched position. His head shot up to look at Mortimer who was helpless in mid-air and he lunged for the masked swordsman.

"Dammit!" Gale attempted to form a Thunderbolt but was attacked from the side by a native.

'_No…It cannot end this way…' _Mortimer attempted to retake his stance to stop the Star Beast but he was falling now and did not have enough time.

"Blade Barricade!"

In the blink of an eye and a flash of pink and red, the Star Beast was stopped and Senjiro stood with his feet braced and arms crossed in front of Mortimer, six scythe blades fanned out from long gashes in his arms.

"His breath smells like shit, in case you were wondering…" Senjiro said.

"Show off…" Gale said with a smirk.

Senjiro merely smirked lightly to himself. "Three…Two…" Both Gale and Mortimer looked up as a shadow blocked out the light of the crescent moon in the sky.

A flash of pink and white came crashing down with both feet making solid contact with the Star Beast's head, slamming his head chin first in to the ground and shutting his mouth.

"Brain Tremor!" Cordelia Totemlord exclaimed with a wild grin. She kicked off and somersaulted. She raised her leg high and brought it down on a native's head. She dropped on to her hands and flared her legs just as three more jumped towards her.

She spun and knocked all of them in to the air.

Cordelia hopped on to her feet and threw a thumbs up to her crew. Senjiro absorbed the scythes back in to his body and cut his leg. Blood wrapped around his right leg and he reared back. A powerful kick sent the Star Beast sailing through the air and Cordelia jumped up.

When she was right above the beast she tucked her legs to her chest and thrust them straight down in to the monster's stomach, sending him crashing in to the ground. She ran back over to her crew with a bit of a skip in her step.

"Guess who's back?" She exclaimed. Gale grinned and high-fived his captain.

"All right!" Cordelia looked to Mortimer who just stared down at her with his visible eye. She blinked and then smiled, holding her hand out to him.

"Cordelia!" Mortimer was still for a moment before he reached forward and grasped her hand.

"Mortimer."

"Nice ta meet ya Morty-kun!" Even though he wore a mask, both Senjiro and Gale knew he had a deadpan expression.

"She gives everyone nicknames…" Gale said, crossing his arms.

"As much as I just love to chit chat…" Senjiro motioned his head towards the remaining natives and the Star Beast that was slowly getting up. Gale slammed his fists together. Senjiro absorbed the blood from around his leg and pulled a cross-shaped spear from his arm.

Mortimer readied his saber and Cordelia grinned as she took a step forward. She took a lollipop from inside of her suit coat and popped it in to her mouth.

"Who's next?" She asked. The natives paused as they looked at the girl. They took a step back and then they retreated in to the woods from a look in to her cold, icy stare. Leaving the crew of the Pure Dove and Mortimer with the Star Beast.

"I've got a plan…" Gale said.

"I never thought the end of the world would come so soon…" Senjiro retorted.

"I'll hit you for that later…" Gale began to relay his plan to the others while the Star Beast breathed heavily. Its blank white eyes became bloodshot, its nostrils flared, it began to methodically slam its fists against the ground and with every strike, the hits became heavier and more forceful.

It finally reared back and released a thunderous roar to the heavens that shook the ground.

"Now."

The four of them executed Gale's plan, Mortimer and Cordelia flanked off. Senjiro got a running start and formed a second cross-shaped spear. He stumbled but recovered. He reared back and let both soar through the air. Both spears pierced the Star Beast's shoulders but it was undeterred.

"Lightning Fist!" Gale jumped over Senjiro and threw both fists forward, and struck the bases of the spears. Not only did he push both weapons completely through, he electrocuted the beast and caused it to stumble.

Both Senjiro and Gale lunged forward, Gale activated Lightning Fist and Senjiro wrapped his right arm in blood. They landed two solid uppercuts to the Star Beast's chin simultaneously.

"Bloody Thunder!" Gale exclaimed.

"Lame…" Senjiro grumbled. Actually…not bad. They jumped in to the air and two shadows, one white and one black jumped off their backs high in to the air.

"Ready Morty-kun?"

"As I will ever be…Let us end this!"

"That's the spirit!" The pink haired pirate exclaimed. They saw their target just as he was beneath them. They went in to a dive. Mortimer took his sword stance, the index and middle finger of his left hand tentatively against the saber near the tip.

In the blink of an eye they were upon the Star Beast. Mortimer thrust his saber forward and Cordelia thrust her right leg down and both of their attacks struck the Star Beast in his chest. There was a pause as if they were frozen in mid-air.

Mortimer twisted the saber counterclockwise once more and Cordelia thrust her other leg down. The Star Beast was sent crashing in the ground with such force that it bounced up and created a shallow crater.

It shuddered and coughed and wheezed as blood began to leak from its mouth. Its fingers and toes twitched and a moment later, it was still.

The Star Beast had fallen. Cordelia and Mortimer backed away, Gale and a pale Senjiro joined them, waiting to see if it would get back up.

"You're the doctor…Check it out.." Gale hissed quietly.

"Not happening…"

"There is no need…" Mortimer sheathed his saber, "It is dead." Mortimer folded his hands behind his back and bowed slightly, "Thank you all."

Cordelia grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Happy to help."

"We should get back to the beach, try and dig the Pure Dove out of the sand and get it back in the water." Senjiro said, lighting another cigarette. Gale did the same.

"The rip currents are incredibly treacherous…" Mortimer said.

"We'll manage." Gale said. "Thanks for all of your help." The trio started to walk away.

"But…" Mortimer took a step forward. They turned around, "Are…are you three in need of a navigator?" Cordelia and Gale were in front of him in a split second.

"Are you a navigator?" Cordelia inquired. Mortimer nodded.

"Where I am from…" He dug through his satchel and pulled out maps depicting a chain of islands with a mass of turns and loops going around and through them, "Toddlers learn to tell time and learn directions before they learn to talk."

"Yes." Cordelia and Gale said immediately, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Uhm…" Mortimer didn't know what to make of their reactions. Senjiro deadpanned and exhaled.

"Traitors…" He murmured.

"Your. Navigating. Sucks." Gale said slowly.

"He's right, Senji-kun…" Cordelia said with a sheepish expression.

Senjiro blinked and shrugged. He really couldn't argue with that.

"You're in!" Cordelia exclaimed. Mortimer smiled through his eye and bowed slightly.

"Thank you." Cordelia grabbed his arm and they started at a jog.

"C'mon! Let's get started!" Gale jogged after them and Senjiro sighed and he started after them.

"Uhm…your ship is in the other direction."

"He's a better navigator then you already, Senji." Gale commented.

"Say that to my scythe blade, Sparky."

"Bring it!"

There was a loud crash and dual male groans.

"Knock it off!" Cordelia shouted.

* * *

**Barry: All done! That was chapter 6; I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Things will slow down next chapter. LunaticSavage, I do hope I did Mortimer justice and portrayed him correctly, if not, let me know.**

**Corii: -Epic inhale- PLEASE REVIEW! I think we shouldn't update until we get more reviews...Hmm, how about a challenge? Me and Barry will stop updating until this story gets 30 reviews...Whaddaya say? Yes I'm evil, and I know it!**


	7. The Devils are Born!

**Corii: YESH! We're back, and as we promised, here is the seventh chapter. By the way, I can't believe that 10 people reviewed, and that makes me feel bad. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I planned to update last Tuesday, but mom suddenly declared that we'll go to my grandma, who is in Cairo, and will stay with her for a week!  
**

**Also, if you have a facebook account, go check my facebook page. I'll be uploading a lot of things which is related to this story, so my other stories. The link is on my profile.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Devils are Born  
**

"I'm hungry."

"Shut up."

"I want sugar."

"I said shut up."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Cordelia pouted at Senjiro. She crossed her arms, and fell on the wooden floor underneath her with a huff.

Senjiro sighed, and took out a cigarette before lighting it. He exhaled a stream of smoke before saying, "Go whine to Gale, he's the cook after all."

As if on cue, the blonde chef burst out of the galley, "No way in hell. I'm busy with dinner, and I have no sugar left."

Cordelia whistled innocently while Gale glared at her, "You're banned from entering the kitchen."

Senjiro chuckled as Cordelia's eyes widened, "What?!" she exclaimed, "I'm the captain here!"

"And the kitchen is my responsibility, and I say 'No Cordelias Allowed'." he said, lighting a cigarette, before retreating back into the galley.

The pink haired captain looked at the galley's door with a light glare, before looking at Mortimer, who was currently steering the ship.

"How's things, Morty-kun?" she asked the black haired navigator, not moving from her spot on the wooden floor.

"We're going to reach an island this afternoon," he answered, before getting a map out of his pants' pocket, "According to my map, the island's name is Agrana." he said, neatly folding the map, and putting it back in his pocket.

Gale came out of the kitchen once again, but this time with a frustrated look on his face, "We're out of food." he said before any of the other three could ask what happened.

Senjiro blinked, "Well shit…" He mumbled, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm..getting rather hungry myself…" Mortimer said quietly.

Cordelia thought for a moment while she walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing. She noticed something. Many dark figures were swimming under the water and shark fins broke the surface below where Senjiro was situated on the ship.

"Oh Senji-kun!" Cordelia called in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?"

"Can you come here for a second?" She asked. The Doctor of the crew sighed and got up from his place. While he slowly walked over, yawning, Cordelia conversed secretly with Mortimer and Gale.

"Wh-What?" Mortimer stammered, his visible eye blinked.

"Good idea, Cordelia." Gale smirked and looked at Senjiro, "Don't you think so too, Senji-chan." he mocked.

Senjiro glared at Gale, but an icy glare from Cordelia stopped him from fighting back. He scoffed and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you smell like blood Senji-kun, and I know that fish like blood, so yeah, we're using you as a bait." she said, and Gale seemed to agree with her. Mortimer nodded his head, and Senjiro couldn't believe what was happening.

"Fuck that! Did you forget that I'm a devil fruit user?" he exclaimed.

Cordelia's grin widened, "It's all right! We'll pull you up! Right Gale-kun? Morty-kun?" She asked. Mortimer nodded his head slightly and Gale grinned.

"Yeah, sure…" Gale said.

Senjiro's eyes widened, and he was about to run, but was stopped as Gale stood in front of him, "You're not afraid, are you, Senji-chan?" the blonde chef grinned.

The grey haired young man glared at Gale, "I'm not afraid." he spat venomously at Gale, "And stop calling me that."

Before both of them realized what was happening, Cordelia finished tying Senjiro, and motioned for Mortimer to pick him up. Gale helped and they kept a good grip of Senjiro as he tried to thrash around.

They threw Senjiro overboard, and held the end of the rope tightly. "Son of a-" Senjiro came to an abrupt halt and groaned as he felt his stomach jump. Cordelia, Mortimer and Gale were holding on to the rope.

"I hate you all!" Senjiro said followed by a string of curses while he dangled over the sea water and could already feel its draining effects at the proximity.

Hearing Senjiro curse, Gale rushed next to Mortimer and Cordelia to watch Senjiro struggling against the ropes. Upon seeing him like that, he bursted out laughing.

Senjiro and Gale began arguing once again, but were stopped by Cordelia as she yelled, "I see something black coming towards Senji-kun!"

Senjiro looked up…or down…depends. But he looked at the water to see something under the water rushing towards, "OOohhhh! Oh Bullshit! Get me outta here!"

"Not yet! Wait until you see the white of its fangs!" Cordelia said, repeatedly hitting Gale in excitement, "Ready a lightning bolt thingy! Hurry!"

Gale reared back with a Thunderbolt prepared.

"Pull him up!"

Mortimer and Cordelia pulled and Senjiro was thrown in to the air, a very large shark following him.

"Kill it! Kill it dead!" Senjiro screamed in fear. Gale threw the spear and killed the massive water creature and Cordelia jumped up and made sure of it with a strong kick.

"I will never do something like that, ever again!" the doctor spat while Cordelia freed him.

Gale smirked, "Thanks Sharky-chan! Ah! A new nickname, Fishbait! Oh, another! Now I can make a shark soup." he laughed. Senjiro lunged at Gale but Cordelia pulled him back by the collar of his shirt,

Senjiro glared at Gale, "Say that name again, and I'll cut off your fucking head, Sparky!"

"Just try, _Sharky!" _

Cordelia sighed to herself, "What should I do to with them?" Mortimer merely shrugged before returning to the wheel of the ship to make sure they were on course.

* * *

Gale and Mortimer sat quietly cross-legged on the wooden floor. Gale exhaled a stream of smoke, before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to speak, "I saw your face when we were at the island," he started, and noticed how Mortimer became stiff, "What happened?" he asked bluntly.

Mortimer touched his mask, before sighing, his visible eye was filled with sadness, "I don't like to talk about it," he said, and looked at Gale to see a Don't-mess-with-me look on his face, "But I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you," he sighed, and leaned back against a mast.

"I am from a series of islands known as the Astral Kingdom…I was…a King there at one time." Mortimer said and Gale quirked an eyebrow up.

"I…I was a brash fool…so reckless, I believed I could take on any enemy that tried to threaten my Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Night Sky…" Mortimer was rather quiet as he spoke but he was loud enough for Gale to hear. His visible eye narrowed.

"We…_I _was warned that pirates would be attacking, but I didn't…I didn't call for help as I should have, I didn't warn the other islands. One of the pirates…he was a Devil Fruit user…" Mortimer bowed his head.

"I stood no chance."

Gale looked at the Navigator with a scrutinizing gaze, an unlit cigarette now between his lips. The story sounded almost far-fetched, very hard to believe but he could hear it in Mortimer's tone, the hurt and sadness, it was there.

"I exiled myself with nothing but the means to make maps, the saber at my side…and my…what used to be my crown…" Mortimer continued, "I eventually found the Starcross Islands…actually I crashed there and then…I met you three."

"But, why don't you return home?" Gale asked, leaning forward with a questioning expression.

The masked Navigator was silent for a few moments before he stood back up, "They cannot forgive me if I cannot forgive myself." He started to walk back in the direction of the wheel of the ship.

Gale didn't know what to say. Should he say 'Sorry.' or what? He just sighed, and lit the cigarette.

"Hold on" Gale called out and Mortimer stopped and turned around, "You just told me your past story, I think it will be fair if I told you mine."

* * *

"I can't feel my legs anymore," Senjiro muttered under his breath, while running after Cordelia, who said something about 'Smelling sugar'. They had hit shore some time ago and had begun to discuss who would be going to get supplies. Mortimer was rather quick to stay with the ship and he and Gale had nearly had another fist fight but Cordelia was quick to stop it and split them up. It was decided he and Cordelia would go.

"Damn, where does she get that enthusiasm," he said, before leaning against one of the trees that adorned this town to catch his breath. Cordelia was off like a shot in some direction, saying she smelt sugar. The last time she did this, they met Gale, other than the delicious meals, that wasn't exactly a good day.

"C'mon, Senji-kun, I smell sugar this way," she said, appearing right in front of Senjiro with a lollipop in her mouth.

Senjiro growled, and put a cigarette between his lips, "Fuck, why do I have to babysit you? Why didn't you pick that sorry excuse for a chef to do this?" he said, lighting his cigarette.

Cordelia pouted, and crossed her arms, "Meanie. And for your information, Gale's cooking is delicious!" she said, stabbing a finger in his chest.

"Stop that," he growled, and turned to the other direction, "I'm going back to the ship."

Cordelia huffed and continued looking for sugar, "I don't need him. I can be fine all by myself," she said, walking aimlessly in the town. The pink haired girl looked at the ground as she walked, not noticing that people around here were decreasing in number.

The captain of the Pure Dove looked up, noticing she was alone. Her heart began thumping wildly, and she fell on the ground, hugging herself, "I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone," she began repeating those words over and over, before feeling light-headed.

The pink haired captain shivered, looking around for any sign of a living body. She screamed as she felt a hand over her shoulder, before standing up, and turning around to fight. To her relief, it was Senjiro who found her.

"Chill out, sugar addict, it's only me." Senjiro said, exhaling a stream of smoke.

"Where's everybody? What am I doing here?" she asked, more to herself than to Senjiro.

"You just wandered off after I left…" Senjiro looked around to see that they were a more abandoned looking area of the island's town. He looked down at Cordelia who was shaking slightly and he sat down beside her, "What's up? Sick or something?" He put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No, baka." Cordelia said softly, swatting his hand away lightly, "I'm…afraid of being alone."

"Why are you afraid of being alone?" he asked, inhaling a deep breath of nicotine.

Cordelia looked at Senjiro, before taking out a necklace and passed it to Senjiro. The doctor took the necklace and examined it, seeing a young man who looked like his captain.

"That boy in the picture is my brother, my only family." she said, hugging her legs, while resting her head on her knees. "I didn't have parents, I never saw them. Me and my brother lived with our aunt for about two years. She died due to lung cancer."

Senjiro looked at the cigarette between his lips and sheepishly put it out.

"Seeing her body, my brother Aaron and I ran away," the pink haired captain took a deep breath.

"This really nice nun found us, and took us to a church where she said she would take care of us. It was great…until one day some people came in and told the nun that their captain had bought the church. The nun said she couldn't leave it, there were so many children. Aaron was going to start a fight but I stopped him. That same night, the church was burned down. Me and Aaron stood in fear as we saw our home burning down." Cordelia hugged her knees tighter, and Senjiro was speechless. She was so energetic and yet…

"Some people dragged me away to a deserted alley, but luckily my brother came to my rescue." Cordelia said with a soft smile, "A few days later, the Marines came and took my brother away, and sent me to an orphanage. Since then, I never saw my brother ever again." She hid her face in her hands before looking at the sky.

"I was adopted, and lived with some really nice people until I turned sixteen. I told them that I can live by myself so they gave me 500,000 Beli to start a life by myself. Eventually, I heard about the Straw Hat pirates, and became a fan of them. So, I became a pirate." she said, taking out a lollipop from her pocket.

Senjiro looked at Cordelia for a moment before a small smile crept on to his face and he petted her head, "Don't wander off like that again or I'll toss your whole candy stash overboard." The Senjiro Kazuya way of saying he was worried.

The sugar addict looked at the doctor of her crew with uncertainty and daring, but then a smile found its way on her lips. "Thank you, Senji-kun." she said.

Senjiro nodded before standing up, "Let's get those supplies and get back to the ship. If I know Gale, Mortimer might be trying to kill him."

Cordelia laughed and nodded.

* * *

"I was born to a family that own the most famous restaurant on the island. I was raised to become the heir of the family business. I always loved cooking, and I dreamed someday I would take over my family restaurant." the blonde chef said, throwing the cigarette overboard.

"But it changed when I was 15. The Marines attacked on our restaurant and killed my parents. I don't know why they attacked us, but since then, I hate those people who call themselves the Marines, even if I met the good ones." Gale growled under his breath and his hands balled in to fists, "I hate them all."

He took a deep breath and looked over at Mortimer to see his visible eye filled with curiosity.

"Since that day, I lived alone with some part-time jobs as cook in a few restaurants. One day when I searched for ingredients for my food, I found a weird fruit in the woods. I found out it was the Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi and I was given control of electricity. Eventually, I became the Head Chef of Lightning Lobby Restaurant." he said, rubbing his hands against each other, creating small sparks of electricity.

The chef looked at Mortimer before sighing, "Not much to say after that, until I met Cordelia and the grey haired bastard. I swear those two are like a trouble-magnet..." he muttered, and that earned him a quiet laugh from Mortimer.

"I can imagine that." Mortimer said quietly.

* * *

"Hey! That's not fair, I told you about my past, your turn." she said with a pout, before sitting on the ground with a huff.

"Sometime later, now let's go." Senjiro said, turning around to walk but stopped as he saw that his captain didn't follow him.

"Nu-uh. I won't go back until you tell me," she said stubbornly.

"Don't think I won't whack you over the head." he threatened, but no avail.

"No." she said, looking firmly at Senjiro.

Senjiro looking into her eyes and found determination. He sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you." he said, looking around, "But as we walk towards the ship."

Cordelia smiled triumphantly, before standing up and following Senjiro.

"I wasn't what you would call…social as a kid. I'd sit in the shade, by the shore. I would help injured animals and I'd even help doctors when I could actually be of some help…" He began, and the pink haired sugar addict listened intently.

"One day I found a strange looking red fruit washed up on the shores of one of the beaches. With my high metabolism I needed food and ate it. I felt no different but then found myself swarmed by sharks during a swim…and the fact that I couldn't swim anymore…" he said, and that made Cordelia chuckle.

"I was saved by a Pirate and was told about the fruit I ate since he was the one who lost it…." He paused and looked at the clouds passing by. His eyes drooped a bit and he was spooked by a loud scream. He looked around frantically.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked, looking around as well.

"Didn't you hear that?" Senjiro asked and Cordelia shook her head in the negative.

He sighed quietly to himself and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry…I guess I was hearing things." He went to light a cigarette but then decided to eat an apple instead, "Nothing much after that. Eventually, I met you." he said the last part sarcastically.

The captain of the Pure Dove pouted, "Ah lighten up!" she said, and grinned as she saw The Pure Dove. They just continued to walk in a silence…

She began to run, but stopped suddenly, "What should we name our crew?" she asked out of the blue, tilting her head childishly.

Senjiro looked at her with a bored expression, "Why do you expect me to think of a name?" he asked.

Cordelia didn't hear his question, as she was thinking about a name, "Aha! The Devil Pirates, cause we make trouble everywhere we go!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

As if on cue, some people began shouting something about 'Thieves' and 'Help'. The pink haired girl looked at the doctor of her crew with a smirk, "Should we?"

"We should." Senjiro smirked back, and both of them went to help the people of the town.

* * *

**Corii: Chapter 6 is finished! Please please please review! I won't update until I get a fair amount of reviews. -Evil grin-**

**Barry: She's evil people, she means it…-sidles away-**


	8. Trouble With The Marines

**Barry: Sorry for the long wait guys, Corii experienced some technical difficulties, but we're back with yet another chapter!**

* * *

Cordelia and Senjiro jogged towards the source of the scream, they weaved through the crowds of people and made good time. They slid to a stop and saw that there were multiple dressed in similar clothes of white and blue uniforms wielding swords and flintlock weaponry and other pirates wielding various bladed weapons.

"Halt! In the name of the World Government, drop your weapons now and come along quietly! You're all under arrest!" One of the uniformed officers said in an official tone, pointing one of the two swords he held at the bulkiest off the pirates, who from his state of dress could've been the captain.

"World Government?" Cordelia muttered. She looked past a rather rotund man and her eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the group of uniformed men, "Senji-kun…"

"Son of a…" The lazy doctor murmured. Both of them could see 'Marines' emblazoned on the backs of the officers uniforms. "Cordelia, we should leave."

A moment later uproarious laughter filled the air, coming from the band of pirates. The captain grinned broadly, revealing that a couple of his teeth were gold.

'How cliché.' Cordelia and Senjiro thought in unison. The pink haired Captain of the Pure Dove took a few steps and blended in to the crowd, Senjiro behind her.

"We won't be doing anything of the sort…" The Pirate Captain said rather smugly. A young woman was pushed through the crowd of rowdy pirates and in front of the Captain who grabbed her arm roughly and put a knife to her throat.

The Marines immediately aimed their guns and readied their swords for battle but the Captain laughed while the leader of the group of Marines sneered.

"Now now…No sudden moves. You and your 'Justice' wouldn't allow such a pretty young woman to die, would you?" He taunted, "Imagine it, all of that blood running freely." He started to chuckle darkly, tapping the cutting edge against her carotid, causing her to flinch and squeak in fear. Her eyes were wide, looking pleadingly at the Marine officer while tears began to well up. He didn't meet her gaze.

"What will it be soldier boy? Kill me and the girl? C'mon then! You know you want me dead! I'll just do it again, what's _One. Innocent. _Life in the name of 'Justice'?" He taunted.

The Marine didn't respond.

"I thought so." The Pirate Captain kept the woman in front of him while he started to back away with the girl and some of his crew.

Cordeli'as eyes became cold, "What was that about wanting to leave?" She asked quietly to Senjiro.

The Doctor of the crew lit a cigarette while his face was set in a scowl with his eyebrows drawn together. He slowly raised his left hand to his right forearm, the ring on his thumb poised to cut his arm.

"We need to stun him how, surprise him," the lazy doctor whispered.

Cordelia nodded and the two of them slowly moved forward, weaving through the crowd as to not rouse any attention.

**BOOM!**

Their eyes widened and all eyes focused on the course of the explosion which was the group of pirates. The Captain stumbled out of the smoke and some of his crew was thrown through the air out of the black cloud of smoke.

"Wahoo!"

Cordelia grinned and Senjiro deadpanned as they watched the happenings from amongst the rushing crowd of frightened and screaming people that were running away.

They knew that voice.

True to form, a hail of electric bullets flew out of the smoke and bombarded the pirates, stunning them and sending them to the ground. The Pirate Captain endured many of them hitting him and showed no signs of fatigue.

As the smoke cleared a young man with electric blue eyes and blond hair stepped forward. Behind him was a darkly dressed man in a mask who sheathed a saber at the time. Behind him was half a dozen unconscious pirates with some puncture wounds and bruises.

"That's freaking low, jackass." Gale said, cracking his knuckles, "Taking a girl hostage like that."

"Not to mention very cliché of a pirate." Mortimer added quietly. Gale grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you made a joke, Morty!"

"R-really?" He stammered.

The Pirate Captain growled in annoyance, "Shut your damn mouths!" He yelled. He turned around swiftly and grabbed the girl who had begun to crawl away while he was distracted but she was caught and the knife was placed against her throat once more.

"This is retribution for my men!" He moved to slice through her skin.

"Wait stop!" Mortimer shouted, "There is no need to kill her!"

The Pirate Captain sneered, "Save your damn speeches!" He yelled. He went to move the knife again and the girl screamed.

"It wasn't a speech!"

The pirate Captain stopped and grunted as he lurched forward. A powerful flying kick from behind had made solid contact with the back of his head, "It was a distraction!" Cordelia said with a vicious grin.

Mortimer dashed forward and grabbed the girl just before the pirate Captain fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Actually, it was non-violent means of getting him to let her go…" he murmured from his spot. He sighed quietly.

Cordelia flipped through the air gracefully after pushing off of the back of the Captain's head and landed safely beside Gale. The Captain was unmoving on the ground.

"Well damn, you didn't have to kill him…" Gale said to Cordelia, "I barely got to fight him!"

"…**Red Earth…" **The crew of the Pure Dove looked at the Captain who slowly started to rise up and raise his arms, **"Impalement!" **

He slammed his fists on to the ground and the cobblestone street started to shake. Earthen spikes burst up in small groups at angles or very large spikes going straight up. Gale was thrown off of his feet and his jacket sleeve was shredded. Mortimer hopped up on to high ground with the frightened girl and managed to avoid them and Cordelia was trapped in a cage of spikes.

"**Rock Crusher Fist!" **The Pirate Captain roared in anger as he charged through the spikes and destroyed them in his mad charge towards Cordelia. His arm turned to stone just as he reared it back.

A blur of pink and grey ran between them and Senjiro slid to a stop. He threw his arm forth in a punch and the two fists collided. Senjiro's arm was covered in blood as if it was armor.

"A devil fruit…" Cordelia said which caused the Pirate Captain to grin.

"Yes, the Iwa Iwa no Mi, a Logia Fruit," he said.

"I didn't ask." Cordelia said pointedly, "Senji-kun!"

"Right!"

"Die fool!"

Senjiro and the pirate Captain pushed at the same time and the Captain overpowered Senjiro and knocked him back. The man's other arm turned to stone as well as he stopped forward with another punch, but Senjiro cut his other arm and blood gushed out and covered his left arm as well.

Senjiro countered the man's punch and the one that followed and the two were deadlocked but Senjiro was slowly being overpowered by the man's superior strength.

"Hah!" Cordelia launched off of the ground with a flying kick and her foot made solid contact with the man's face. Senjiro took the opportunity given and pushed forward and delivered a vicious punch to the man's now unguarded gut.

He was sent rolling and bouncing backwards, crashing through the stumps of the spikes he destroyed.

Gale dashed past Cordelia and Senjiro and jumped in to the air, "Thunder Bullet!" The Cook of the crew unleashed a storm of electric bullets and exploded on contact with the downed man and he was engulfed in black smoke.

"Took you guys long enough to show up," Gale said, looking at the rip in his sleeve, "I thought you two would never jump in."

"We're not reckless like you…" Senjiro said, taking one last toke from his cigarette before letting it fall where he stomped it out. He glanced at Cordelia who was smiling at him, "Well… I'm not at least."

"Hey!" Cordelia pouted.

"At least I'm no show off that tries to save the day every time," Gale countered.

"You just attacked a Pirate who was holding a girl hostage, seems pretty show-offy to me." Senjiro replied. Gale scowled and raised his fist as lightning sparked and arced around it.

"You trying to start a fight!?"

Senjiro matched Gale's glare and raised his blood covered right arm, "It won't be a fight, it'll be beat down!"

"Uhm… This doesn't seem like a good time to argue," Mortimer chimed in quietly, having returned to the group.

"Shut up, Morty/Mortimer!" Gale and Senjiro said in unison. The navigator reeled back and blinked a couple times.

"Hey, Calm down you too!" Cordelia tried. Her words fell on deaf ears as Senjiro and Gale reared their fists back. Mortimer and Cordelia stepped back as to not be caught in the crossfire and just then a large shadow was cast over them. The Captain was upon them with both stone arms raised over his head.

"**Rock Hammer!" **He roared and brought his fists down. Gale and Senjiro turned on him and made contact with his stomach.

"Bloody Thunder!" Gale exclaimed. Their combined attack sent the large pirate crashing through a building wall.

"Dammit, you didn't say it!" Gale said, punching Senjiro on his shoulder, "I just looked like a jackass."

"You're already a jackass, makes no difference," Senjiro replied, lighting another cigarette.

"Have they always been like this?" Mortimer asked Cordelia. The pink haired captain popped a lollipop in to her mouth and smiled at her navigator.

"Yep!"

"…You sound so optimistic about it." Mortimer murmured.

"Hey, we're the Devil Pirates! We cause trouble, trouble follows us!" She gave a thumbs up.

Mortimer's visible eye blinked, "I'm sorry Captain, but… that doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Don't be so formal, Morty-kun! Call me Cordelia!" She said, patting him on the shoulder. Before he could respond or Senjiro and Gale could continue to argue and throw insults back and forth, the two Devil Fruit users were tackled to the ground by a group of Marines and held there.

Both of them thrashed, Gale more than Senjiro and tried to break free.

"Senji-kun! Gale-kun!" Cordelia gasped. She and Mortimer dashed to help them, Mortimer reaching for his saber hilt but the Navigator was tackled and pinned to the ground and Cordelia was caught as well, her arms being held behind her back and twisted roughly to make her yelped and double over. Someone kicked the back of her legs and sent her to her knees.

"Dammit!" Gale cursed as he started to thrash more until the butt of a rifle struck him on the back of the head and dazed him.

"Oi! Back off!" Senjiro shouted. The blood on his arms started to shift and one of the Marines made this known. Before the Doctor of the crew could do anything the barrel of a flintlock pistol was pressed against his forehead and the hammer was cocked back to prepare the shot. He stopped struggling all together and his eyes narrowed at the Marine with the gun who was smirking smugly.

"What is this?!" Mortimer asked, choosing not to struggle against the group of Marines.

The leader stepped up with his hands folded behind his back and looked around at the four Pirates of the Pure Dove. Another group of Marines returned with the currently unconscious Pirate Captain now bound and tied with rope and chains and shackles around his ankles.

The Marine leader cleared his throat and then began to speak in an official tone, "By decree of the World Government; Anyone or any group of persons that even raise the Jolly Roger will be deemed Pirates and therefore captured and imprisoned. Marines are justified to use excessive and if necessary _deadly _force to detain anyone who is deemed a threat to the peace of the people, or are Pirates and or affiliated with Pirates."

"You four are of Pirate status and therefore shall be taken to a holding facility where you will await sentencing by a district judge. Your will be stripped of your weapons…"

A Marine snatched Mortimer's saber from his belt.

"No!" He shouted and began to thrash, trying to stop the Marine but he was picked up briefly and slammed in to the ground.

"Miscellaneous items on your person will be confiscated."

Mortimer's satchel, Senjiro's smokes and lighter, Cordelia's candy stash and a knife Gale kept on his person for emergencies were taken away.

"Your ship will be impounded and any immediate dangers shall be swiftly detained by necessary means."

"What?" Gale asked as the Marine leader gazed down at both him and Senjiro. His eyes widened as did Senjiro's and the two of them groaned. The Marines holding them down moved away to reveal that their arms were now locked behind their backs with seastone handcuffs.

"Senji-kun! Gale-kun!" Cordelia called out, "Stop it, you're hurting them!"

"We do what is necessary to keep civilians safe," The Marine leader said in his official tone of voice. He turned his attention to the sound of groaning. The Pirate Captain who had been knocked unconscious previously was beginning to awaken.

"Wha…What is this?" His head shot up and he glared daggers at the Marines. He started to thrash but stopped once a loud click was heard. He groaned and slowly slumped over until he hit the cobblestone road. Seastone handcuffs now locked his arms behind his back.

"Pirate Captain Rosco Black, Captain of the Crusher pirates. Wanted in both the East and West Blue for the murder of innocent civilians, grand theft including raids on several villages and even Marine transport ships as well as several other crimes in two other countries. You will be taken to a holding facility where you will await trial and receive sentencing for your heinous crimes."

"Go to hell you yellow bellied coward!" Rosco groaned. The Marine didn't respond and instead turned to his men.

"Take these five to the holding cells. Warrant Officer Simons, contact Marine Quarters in the area and have these other men detained and taken away."

"Aye sir!" They chorused and like a well-oiled machine picked up Rosco and the four Devil Pirates and jogged off. Other Marines stayed behind and went about tying up the unconscious members of Rosco's crew.

The Marine leader began to walk at a steady pace with his hands still folded behind his back.

* * *

"Ow!" cried Cordelia as she was thrown against the cell wall. She glared at the Marine officer as three other Marines came and threw the other three Devil Pirates beside her, while several other Marines threw Rosco's crew in another cell.

Cordelia tried to walk, or crawl since her feet were cuffed, towards the cell's door. Apparently Gale and Senjiro were holding a glare contest and Mortimer sat quietly by himself.

She tried to lift her leg but no avail, "Damn! Why did I have to be feet-cuffed," she said and looked at her hands, "At least my hands are free," she said and began working on the cuffs.

"Umm, Cap- I mean Cordelia, what are you doing?" Mortimer asked confusedly.

Cordelia looked up with a smile, "I'm skilled with my hand, I'm a hair-styler you know, so I'm trying to free my leg with this hair pin," she grinned showing him the hair pin.

Mortimer's mouth made an 'O' shape and watched as Cordelia worked on the cuffs.

"Show-off."

"Reckless."

"Jackass."

"Sorry excuse of a cook."

"Shark-bait."

"Sparky."

"Sharky."

"Bastard."

Gale and Senjiro continued throwing insults at each other since they got bored from the glaring contest.

"I'M FREE!" Cordelia shouted happily, startling the three other Devils. She stood up and inhaled a deep breath.

Gale and Senjiro stopped what they were doing and watched as their Captain made her way towards the cell doors.

"I WANT SUGAR!" she scream and kicked the door as hard as she could. The door was thrown away and Gale smirked at that.

"Strong, I must admit," he said and stood on his feet and followed Cordelia outside of the cell, Senjiro and Mortimer following.

"Who are you?" a female voice startled them from behind.

The four Devils turned around slowly to see a Marine officer, or they guessed she was from the clothes she wore. She didn't do anything to them.

She had a messy shoulder length jet black hair and a pair of brown eyes. She wore the Marine blue and white uniform but she made no move to get them back to their cells.

Apparently she knew they were pirates from the cuffs on their hands and smiled, "Don't worry, I won't do any harm to you. On one condition," she said and watched suspiciously as the pink haired girl stood in front of her.

"And what is this one condition?"

"I'll help you get out, if you help me get out as well."

* * *

**Corii: Again, I'm terribly sorry guys for the long wait! Hope you'll forgive me! **

**Please review? **


End file.
